Secrets and Surprises
by thomlina
Summary: The doors have opened to the Rising Star Arts Academy and the four are anxious to begin. But what will await behind those doors? Fights, tears, secrets and of course surprises and love but also hate. Will our gang survive the pressure? Continuation of STR
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS FIRST! **

**Hello all, first off I'd just like to let you know [If you don't already] that this is a squeal to my other story A Summer To Remember. So please read that first or you will be very confused. **

**Anyways on other news my contest…The voting is now up! So after reading please head over to my profile and PM me or if you don't have an account feel free to review here with which one you prefer. **

**But before I begin I must thank all of the people returning to this story and have been putting up with me since the beginning. I really appreciate the feedback I get on my stories. It really helps me with my writing in general and I love you guys so much! Alright I'm finished. **

**I still own nothing and will never own anything though how much I wish I could. I do not. **

**[Also on a last note I have included a Mean Girls quote in this chapter. Whoever can find it gets virtual cookies!]**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The last few days of summer ran by so fast that Isabella could hardly remember them as actually happening. She could still see vague images of her and Phineas looking through the overall packages until they could both recite it by heart and would do so for anyone who asked. They had all been talking about going to school so much that their friends had created a recording of them saying 'cool' whenever they called. And in their excitement they hadn't even realized this.

They went to be fitted for their uniforms and the excitement grew until they were both counting down the hours until their very first day.

As Isabella and her mother drove to school on that day- the excitement had turned into nervousness. She had stayed up late the night before until her alarm clock read 2:34 and she tried to settle down to sleep. She still had not been able to rest as she thought of the idea of sleeping in another bed the next night.

The idea that she was leaving home for even a few nights was nearly heartbreaking. Now sitting in the passenger seat next to her mother- the excitement mingled in the same company as her nervousness.

'Chica are you sure you remembered you remembered your extra uniform? Oh and they said that there would be a dance next week did you bring your dress?'

'Mom, I can get it on the weekend the dance isn't until the 17th and yes I did bring my extra uniform and shoes.' She assured her.

'Alright, Chica I'm just still nervous about you going to school.'

I'll be fine, mom. Though she wasn't exactly sure about that herself, she had never been away from home for more than a few nights and never in an unfamiliar place…

Isabella looked over in the passenger mirror, she had added a blue headband to match her uniform. The uniform was different than the ones she had seen in other boarding schools. It was a knee length dress in blue plaid over a white blouse. Cute ruffles in a darker blue were around the bottom edge and the collar. She liked the uniform a lot, when she had first seen it she had been with Alice.

_Oh gosh the uniform is so Lolita! They must have known that I was coming and ordered the uniforms just for me. I mean it's so perfect. She exclaimed as she purchased the uniform. A grin passed over her face as she examined every inch of the dress and the stockings and the white Mary Jane's that went with it. _

She smiled back on the memory as her and her mother continued to drive through the city. She felt like she was leaving the past behind her. This _new _felt so different than the old and she hadn't even got to the school yet!

The school was located just on the outskirts of the city and was on the same street as a small family run dinner theater, a grocery store, a KFC and the community center. Isabella was on the side of the car that faced the side the school was on.

Even though she had seen the pictures a million and one times the sight of the school still took her breath away. The school looked almost like a British university in it's beauty and old fashioned style. It was breathtaking.

Vivian pulled into the parking lot and shut the engine off. For a moment they sat there just watching the other students going into the school.

'You will come home for the weekends right?'

She nodded. 'Of course, I'm not gone mom I'm just leaving here now. '

Vivian nodded her eyes bloodshot from earlier tears. She opened her door and Isabella followed suit. They moved to the back of the car without a word to each other. Isabella retrieved her suitcase and purse. The purse had some money inside just in case.

'I'll see you on the weekend.'

Isabella nodded, she was about to walk away when she rushed back to hug her mother. She clung to her in return glad of this one moment. Vivian would be alone for a while now until she did come back for the weekend. She pulled away- letting go of her daughter while memorizing her for future use.

'Bye, chica.'

'Bye mom,' she replied. Isabella started to walk away before waving back to her mother. She waved back.

Isabella peered up at trees as she walked on the path leading up to the doors. They covered the path in their bright green splendor.

This place would be so beautiful in the fall, she mused.

Not paying attention to her feet, she accidently tripped on a foot jutting out from under the tree. As soon as she got her footing she turned to apologize.

'I'm so sorry- I didn't see-'

'Oh don't worry about it.' A girl looked up from her notebook. 'You're new around here- aren't cha?'

The girl who spoke was different in looks as far as Isabella was concerned. The girl in question was slightly overweight and even while sitting she was shorter than Isabella. Her raven black hair was pulled back into a bright red sash. Her eyes shone a bright blue green. Her skin was darker than Baljeet's.

'Yeah, it's my first day.' She muttered.

'I'm Katharine but you can call me Kat and that is Kat with a K.' She stated ignoring Isabella's last comment.

She stood up and Isabella's earlier prediction of her being shorter than her was proven true. She just a head shorter than her.

'Let me show ya around.'

'Um...Sure…'

Isabella fell into step with her as she started pointing out different groups of people.

'Right there are the theatre people, pretty weird lot if ya ask me.'

The theatre people right now were acting out a Shakespearean play, Isabella recognized it right away as Macbeth. She wondered if they would be putting that play on this year and if she was allowed to audition even though she wasn't in that section.

They continued on.

'Those are the dancers.'

They were pretty easy to spot. The dance group were dressed in what Isabella recognized as their gym uniform. Simple tight blue shorts [Booty shorts] with white tank tops that bore the school's logo. There was only one boy among them and he seemed to be directing the project.

Kat raised a hand to wave to him and he waved back with a grin before going back to ordering the younger girls around.

'You know him?' Isa asked with an eyebrow raised.

'Yeah we've been friends for years.' She explained then noted Isabella's expression and laughed. 'Really that's what's going through your head? That's Jeremiah he's almost to gay to function.' She continued laughing while Isabella tried to process this information.

She had nothing against gays however she had never actually knew one before. The idea simply made her curious that's all.

'So anything else I should know?' She asked while Kat was wiping a tear from her eye.

'Well there is a certain group you should stay away from.' She motioned to a large group that were sitting on the rocks near the entrance. 'You see the blonde? That's Jessica Smith, if you want to survive at this school stay a minimal 50 paces from her at all times. She rules this place with her boyfriend there and treats the rest of us like dirt.'

It wasn't hard to tell which one was her boyfriend since he was currently sucking her face off. Even in that position Isabella knew that was the girl from the mall…The one who was talking to Trey who was sitting on a rock a distance away talking to another girl.

By the way they were being so friendly to each other she had assumed that they had been dating. She must have been wrong, though she did catch something in the two seconds she had watched them. Jessica sent a wink towards Trey who smiled back.

Isabella didn't know what to think of it.

Once they had started walking again Kat finally asked which section she was in.

'I'm in music.' She explained.

'Oh, guess I'm stuck with Janet as a roommate again, she snores.'

Isabella giggled at her comment. They continued talking but Isabella's mind kept going back to that wink. How much could a wink mean?

'Is that Phineas Flynn?' Kat asked breaking her out her thoughts.

Phineas and Ferb were standing over by the door suitcases in hand.

'Phineas!'

His head snapped around and a grin broke out onto his face as he rushed over to join them. Ferb walked behind a little looking at each of the students very clearly trying to find Alice. She didn't seem to be anywhere to be found.

Phineas gave her a quick hug not even realizing that Kat was there, a 'hem hem' broke the romantic atmosphere.

'So you know Phineas then?' Kat raised an eyebrow. Isabella blushed.

'Hey the name's Kat, I heard you were coming but I thought it was just rumors.'

'Nope, I'm here and so excited! Izzie did you see out back? They have a swimming pool!'

Isabella smiled at his eagerness, it was really very adorable.

As Phineas rambled on and on about as it seemed everything about the school. Isabella turned to Kat and said. 'So yeah meet my boyfriend.'

'Should have guessed, that look on his face was enough to give it away.'

Ferb joined them silent as ever still searching for Alice. Where could she be? She would be carrying around a cello…She wouldn't be that hard to spot. But then again a lot of students had large musical instruments and they were all in uniform…

'So yeah I'll see you at lunch then, gotta go get unpacked.'

'Alright see you later then.' Isabella said as she was walking away. Phineas was so focused on his rambling that he didn't even notice her leave.

'Hey where'd Kat go?' He asked finally slowing down.

Isabella giggled. 'Come on Phin we'd better go figure out where our dorms are.'

* * *

><p><strong>And yes I know most arts schools don't have swimming pools but this one does and why might you ask? Because I'm the author and I said so! Anyways feel free to leave a review and I'll get the next chapter up next Saturday [I've decided to get a routine now] and about the contest. Two weeks from now is the deadline for all votes and then the new OC will be introduced. Just to keep that clear. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the newest chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to my new beta SmmrBlngs2U for editing this. **

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Today was the first day. The first of many now, Buford and Wendy walked down together. No words spoken since neither of them knew what to say. Over the past few days they had grown closer- as friends. Buford had the day before confessed something that she never would have expected to hear from him. They had been out in the playground sitting on the swings not swinging when he had said it. The comment was so out of the blue that Wendy was slightly shocked by it.

"Baljeet, was my friend you know that right? He was my best friend but of course I would never have told him so… I think he knows. Right now he thinks that I'm on vacation in Florida- I couldn't just leave without saying anything…."

Wendy remembered smiling at his comment. They had not talked about Baljeet [They had talked about nearly everything else] because Buford knew how much it hurt her. She wasn't hurt anymore and she told him that. Baljeet would always be in her heart but now she needs more room to let others in. Others like Buford.

They continued walking soon arriving at the room that was sometimes used for arts and crafts but now it would become their schoolroom. When they opened the door they were surprised to find that their tutor was already there.

Their tutor was an older woman, bright white streaks crossed through her dark hair making the white hairs all the more visible. She wore a casual outfit consisting of a pair of black jeans and a red cardigan. She smiled as they came in motioning for the two desks that were set up in front of her.

The two sat down without a word.

"Hello children my name is Mrs. Carter and I will be your teacher for-"

She paused for a moment before rethinking her sentence and continuing.

"…For as long as you'll have me."

Buford snorted.

"Now young man, watch your attitude and turn to page 3 of your math textbook."

* * *

><p>This school is larger than I thought, Isabella thought looking down at her dorm number that she had written down on a piece of paper. All around her she could hear giggles of the other girls in her dorm obviously pleased with who they had gotten paired with.<p>

The dorms were set up very simply. Girls on one side of the school and boys on the other- keeping them as separate as possible. Each dorm area was two long hallways where as Kat had said each student was paired with another of their section.

Isabella already knew who she was being paired up with and was glad that she had insisted on pairing with one of her best friends. It felt strange for her not knowing anyone…Well anyone besides Kat, Phineas, Ferb and of course Alice. But she used to know basically everyone and now she knew that things would be different.

In a way she used to be popular before transferring here. She used to know everyone and most people liked her. Somehow she felt it would be different here, she just didn't know how.

Each door had a number written on a bronze plaque Isabella checked each and every one of them trying to find the one that matched her own number. While she did this she admired the artwork on the walls drawn from the other students. In between every dorm was a different piece, each as cool looking as the last. Most were abstract with the artist's name used somehow within the piece. Isabella could only wish that she could be that good. She loved to draw but she had never pursued anything in it and always thought that Phineas was much better at it than her.

In her opinion he was a lot better at everything than her.

She glanced up at the numbers, after a few minutes she managed to find her own dorm. From behind the door she could hear the loud stereo already playing, but not with what you might think. After long conversations with Alice on the topic, she realized this was J-pop. With a smile she pushed open the door dragging her annoyingly large suitcase behind her.

Alice was now hanging her extra uniform and extra clothes in the closet that they would share. The room was fairly simple in design. Two beds, two dressers, two night stands…You get the idea. A window was in between the two beds.

"I see Japan has already invaded, do I get a say in our room decoration?" Isabella asked, her voice coated deep in sarcasm.

"Well of course, Izzie you get that side." She grinned. "Why are you so late?" She asked as she pinned up another poster.

"I ran into Phineas-"

"Was Ferb with him?" She asked, spinning around. The poster now fell to the floor [She didn't even get one pin into the poster…]. "Not that I care, really." She shrugged, a blush reddening her cheeks.

"Oh please, you might as well start up the Ferb Fletcher club." Isabella dropped her suitcase onto the bed that wasn't already taken. Her side of the room was strangely blank…It wouldn't stay that way for long since she had brought most of her room's decorations with her.

"And you say that as if you haven't already started one for Phineas. " Alice winked. "Now you still haven't answered my question and before I tell you who is singing this song…You have to tell me."

"Alright fine, yes Ferb was there and before you ask he is looking for you." She said as she started folding her stocking and setting them into her dresser.

"He's looking for me?" Alice flushed a certain shade of pink.

"So why haven't you and Ferb made it official yet?"

"He's always so quiet…"

"Yeah he's always been like that, slowly starting to talk more but still-"

"Quiet?" She finished for her.

"Exactly," Izzie said. "And we still don't know why he's so quiet and what the name Ferb stands for!"

"I know right, it must stand for something." Alice whined. "He won't tell me…"

"It's probably something embarrassing or something."

"I don't think so, he isn't the type to be affected by something as simple as that. There must be something he isn't telling us." Alice trailed off and the subject was dropped.

Isabella had always wondered about Ferb's past but she had never dared to ask. Ferb was always just so…Quiet? There has to be a better word for him. Of course though even in both the teens minds they would never conjure up the truth behind both the name and his mysterious past.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's my newest chapter, I hope you enjoy and if you do please leave a review. **

**Thanks to Beta SmmrBlngs2U.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

After a few mishaps and misguided instructions the pair finally made it to the dining hall. The school was like a maze to the two of them…At this point they had no idea how they would get to all their classes on time. Of course however they would have to figure this all out tomorrow when they had their first classes.

Both girls were beyond nervous about that.

''Look Izzie I think I found it!'' Alice said pointing to a double set of doors. As was everything in this school, the doors were paneled in dark wood…So different from their old school. It felt like they were in some sort of alternate universe.

With a glance to Alice, Isabella pushed open the doors. Their jaws hit the floor as they walked inside. Isabella had seen pictures of this side of the school but never imagined it being this _big. _The ceiling was very high above their heads and curled in from the sides to where a chandelier hung proud. The tables were circular and were each a distance apart around the room, all facing the stage that dominated the entire far wall.

The students had already gathered for lunch and had already got their food from the buffet table on the other wall. Isabella and Alice went down the line for the buffet before they managed to find their friends. They had gotten a table close to the stage, sitting around it talking among themselves, Kat seemed to be leading the discussion.

The two girls eagerly joined in, sitting down in the seats that had been saved just for them. They exchanged greeting but before anything else could be said a group of girls had gathered onto the stage.

''They going to perform,'' Kat explained. ''They used to a lot last year but Jessica hates them, probably 'cuz they're so good.''

''Who's Jessica?'' Phineas asked.

Isabella didn't have time to explain since she didn't want to be rude and talk during their performance.

The group of four stood facing the back wall behind the stage. One of them signaled that they were ready to begin. Introductory music started playing from an unknown source while they started an obviously rehearsed performance. The song was spilt into a four-four harmony so in the beginning each sang a line then turned back.

_When I was just a little girl_

_My mama used to tuck me into bed,_

_And she'd read me a story. _

_It always was about a princess in distress_

_And how a guy would save her _

_And end up with the glory_

_I'd lie in bed _

_And think about the person_

_That I want to be,_

_And realized _

_The fairy tale life wasn't for me._

The rest of the song, they danced to very carefully choreographed and it was done really well.

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella _

_Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,_

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free [Come and set me free]_

_I don't wanna be like somebody waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On I will survive _

_Unless somebody's on my side_

_Don't wanna depend on no one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself!_

_Someday I'm going find somebody_

_Who wants my soul, heart and mind_

_Who's not afraid to show that he loves me_

_Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am_

_Don't need nobody taking care of me _

_[I will be there] I will be there for him just as strong as he _

_Will be there for me_

_When I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing_

_[Chorus] _

_I can slay [I can slay] my own dragons [My own dragons]_

_I can dream my own dreams [My own dreams]_

_My knight in shining armor [Shining armor]is me_

_So I'm going set me free!_

_[Chorus x2]_

The crowd applauded weakly for their performance before Jessica added in her personal opinion.

''And that is why they don't have dates!''

In place of clapping there was laughter. The group seemed used to this treatment and took it in stride before exiting the stage.

''See that, Isabella she's pure evil and there's no other word for it.'' Kat stated. ''Oh and Phineas that was Jessica Smith.''

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Buford and Wendy had finished that day's classes and were leaving the classroom.<p>

''Just saying I think that woman's blind or something.'' He said before they were even out of earshot of the classroom.

''And why is that?''

''She seems to think we are five or something.''

''She wasn't that bad. ''Wendy protested.

''Wasn't that bad?'' He raised an eyebrow. ''She called us children at least 5o times since we first met her and asked us if we knew how to use a calculator and even after we said that we did she proceeded to give a lesson on the use of the calculator.''

''Fine, you might be right about that but I think we should keep our opinions no matter how true they might be to ourselves. If not then we might be stuck going back to regular school and we both know how that would turn out.''

They silently agreed as they made their way to the kitchen to get a snack before their dinner later on. Wendy silently gathered some chocolate chip cookies and filled a glass of milk. Buford did the same and they went to sit down in the dining area.

''So is your mom still writing that book?'' Buford asked breaking the silence.

''Yeah, she says that she'll be done the first draft in a week or so. And that she's very excited for me to read it.''

''Do you want to?'' Buford asked, shoving another cookie into his mouth as he did so.

''Well of course, she is my mom after all! But I'm just trying to figure out why she's written it…She did say that it was a memoir about her life…What if she was hiding something from me.'' She confessed.

In truth the thought had been going through her mind so many times since her mother had informed her that she was writing it. What if there was something that she hadn't told her and she was indeed hiding something from her. She had no ideas on what that something might be but her mother had always seemed distant…like she was hiding something that she couldn't even tell her daughter?

''I think she would have told you if she had. She just doesn't seem the type…You know.' '

''I know you're right I'm just being silly. Just worried you know?''

He nodded and took another cookie off the top of his pile and proceeded to shove it into his milk before devouring it. Wendy smiled and tried her best to get the thoughts of her mother hiding something from her out of her mind. She told her everything…What reason would she have for keeping a secret?

* * *

><p>''Give me another and make it double.'' He said to the bartender, only seconds after downing his last glass.<p>

''You seem troubled, anything I can help with?'' The bartender said placing the glasses in front of him. The man looked up at him with glazed over eyes. Red streaks covered the space around the pupils and he seemed to have aged twice his age [He did seem young, simply troubled].

''I lost everything, friend and now I can't get it back.'' His words were not slurred and his posture didn't seem affected by his massive alcohol intake, that could only mean that his body was used to it by now.

''My wife left me and took my son with her. ''He sighed. ''I ruined that poor kid's life with my stupidity. I just hope he won't end up like me.''

The bartender thought on this for a minute before answering him.' 'Why don't you go and try to redeem yourself? I'm sure there must be forgiveness there somewhere.''

''You don't understand!' He yelled a little to loud, slamming his glass down on the bar. The other bar goers looked over but soon returned back to what they were doing before. ''I lost the only chance I had and now…I lost everything that was ever important to me and now I have no chance at getting it back like I deserve it anyway.''

Tears stung at his eyes as he downed another shot, trying in vain to drink his worries away. It didn't work, it never did and he knew now that it never will.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

First: Mathematics- Room 126- Wood

Second: English- Room 3- Long

Third: Science- Room 234- Clarke

Lunch break

Forth: Geography- Room 128- Cherubini

Fifth: Study hall- Room 267- Thomas

Sixth: Conservatory class- Room 11- Harris

Isabella read over her block schedule before switching over to her map realizing with an annoyed sigh that all her classes were on opposite ends of the school. How they expected her to get to each class on time she had no idea.

She sat with her friends in the dining hall who were all reading over their schedules with dismay. Isabella knew she was in for a semester full of homework and hard studying not to mention getting added exercise for the extra running she will have to be doing.

''This is ridiculous!'' Alice exclaimed.'' Look at this, Izzie my first class is in room 234 and then my second is in 12. How is it possible that they have that many classrooms?''

She handed Isabella her time table and Isabella realized that Alice would be burning more calories than her this semester.

''Well we have our conservatory class together. That should be fun.''

Alice nodded before turning her attention back to her meal [While stealing glances at Ferb through her orange juice glass. Phineas was talking to him at a fast pace…Something about a swimming pool? Alice didn't even bother to keep up with the conversation. She hadn't had the chance to talk to Ferb yet not that they talked much really but she really wanted to talk to him even if he didn't talk back].

''So Izzie what classes you got?''Phineas asked.

With a smile she handed him her timetable. He compared the two.

''We have two whole classes together! I have math with you and the conservatory class.''

Phineas was nearly jumping in his seat reminding Isabella of an overexcited puppy. He didn't seem to mind that he was going to have to run to class instead was simply excited. Isabella couldn't help but grin, he could be so childish sometimes but that was one of the many things that she loved about him.

''Yeah, Phin and we'd better get to math soon.'' She said casting a glance to the clock set above the stage. ''We're going to be late.''

Ferb chose this moment to speak up. ''You still have twenty minutes.''

Phineas elbowed him in the stomach. ''Yeah and an entire school to cross.''

From the other side of the table, Kat fought back her laughter. She had been quiet this morning just scribbling in a notebook while eating saying something about her muse was calling….

''Yeah, you guys better get going.'' She laughed.

Isabella glared at her but still hopped up and took Phineas's hand.

''Well, see you guys later.'' She said waving goodbye to her friends.

But before she was out of earshot she managed to hear Kat's snide remark.

''If they even get back!''

She rolled her eyes and continued out of the dining hall. The second they were out of the door, Phineas directed her down a hallway. She raised an eyebrow but didn't protest.

Especially not when he pressed his lips against hers.

Funny the last time they kissed was only yesterday and yet it still felt like forever.

Phineas's hand wandered up to her hair, tangling his fingers in the ponytail. It felt like ages [Even though it was only a few seconds] when they broke apart gasping for air.

''Why is it that every time I kiss you I'm left so breathless.'' Isabella gasped, after yet another kiss.

''Maybe it's because I'm so breathtaking?''

Raising an eyebrow, Isabella slapped him playfully.

''Don't give yourself so much credit.''

''But what if I deserve it?'' He joked.

She shook her head.'' I don't know, maybe you do maybe you don't.''

Without warning Phineas tickled her sides. Isabella let out a shriek of laughter, begging him to stop.

''No not until you say I deserve it.''

''Fine...Fine! You deserve it…God you deserve it!''

He stopped his torture and smirked at his now red faced girlfriend. He would never understand how she still manages to look so breathtaking even when this flustered…Maybe even more so then.

''Come on, Izzie we're going to be late for class for real now.''

''Yeah don't wanna be late for math, right?''

''Hey don't diss the math, Baljeet will be very upset.'' He pointed out as he helped her straighten out her ponytail [It had almost come out of the elastic by now].

''Baljeet isn't here.''

''Still I could easily tell him that you are making fun of his favorite subject.''

She raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. 'Come on we are going to be late and considering we left early that could…Leave some hints.'

''Like you didn't before we left…You were not very subtle, love.''

''Love?''

''Hey I have a British step-brother I pick up a few things here and there! You can't say you don't like it.''

''Well it is kinda cute.'' She admitted.

''See told you so!''

''Phineas Flynn you will be the end of me one of these days.'' She muttered as he rushed them off to their first class.

* * *

><p>After surviving her classes [Mostly] and burning plenty of calories and not getting to much homework [That's an understatement] Isabella started heading towards her Conservatory class. The music room actually wasn't to far away from the dining hall, she discovered.<p>

''And why can't we just have these classes in the morning.'' She muttered under her breath as she pushed open the door.

You would think that after everything she had seen today that the music room wouldn't completely stun her however it did. She had never seen so many instruments and students under one roof. The class was at least twice the size of her last music room was by far the most impressive room in the building.

The students were talking in little clusters all around the risers were chairs were set up with music stands already set up in front of them. Some students had instruments but it wasn't hard to find Alice among them. Out of all of the students there were only two cello players and she was standing with hers next to Phineas.

A grin broke out onto her face as she marched up the risers to them. She walked past a certain cluster that caught her eye. It was Jessica and she was gossiping to a few of her friends. Isabella rolled her eyes and went to sit with her own friends.

''Hey Izzie!'' Phineas exclaimed, that goofy grin breaking across his freckled face.

But before she could even say a hello back, the teacher walked in. Turns out that the Harris was a Ms. The lady seemed younger in a way even though her dark hair was lined with grey. It had to have something to do with her jeans that had multi-colored peace signs sewed all over them. Or that her hair reached her butt and she did nothing to tie it back or even the fact that she was missing her shoes. Before a word even got out of her mouth, Isabella knew this was going to be an interesting semester.

''Settle down, kids.'' She said in a surprisingly calm tone and to Isabella's surprise the students listened right away finding seats in what seemed like a spilt second. She quickly sat down in between Phineas and Alice. The teacher stood center stage so she was in full view of the large class.

''Hope you all had a good summer but now we have to get ready for our first competition.' 'She explained. ''Oh and for those of you who don't know my name is Ms Harris and yes before you ask no I am not wearing shoes.''

A few students snickered behind her hands not sure if they were allowed to laugh.

''To be honest though, I hate my last name so feel free to call me by my first name- Helene. Now let's attempt to get organized here.'' She moved back to her desk grabbing the attendance sheet. A student towards the back raised his hand. She motioned that he could speak.

''Why aren't you wearing shoes?''

She smirked. ''I knew somebody was going to ask that and I'll explain it to you. It's a prison for your feet, you see why not be free besides I enjoy standing out. I see no use in standing in.''

The boy didn't speak again so she started listing off names for the attendance.

''…I can't believe that whack job still works here, I mean look at her clothes.'' Jessica whispered to one of her friends. ''She takes the term 'stuck in the past' to a new creepy level! I mean no one's dressed like that since-''

''The Boston tea party?''

She sent her a glare not even bothering to explain to her that she was referring to the sixties. Her friend wasn't the brightest but…Well that was about it.

Isabella overheard this [She was only two rows back] and was shocked. Ms Harris…Or Helene seemed nice and not at all what she described her as. She was continuing to learn more and more about this girl that she continued to not find pleasant.

The teacher continued to explain on and on about the basics of the course and how they would have Fridays off and that their exam was not really worth much of their grade…

''…And now students in partners or a small group I'd like you to prepare a performance for the class.''

Everyone was paying attention now.

''You will have three days to put it all together and then the best performance will be chosen as the first number in our first music contest this year! So be creative! Now we have about twenty minutes left so start mingling and whatnot.''

In what seemed like seconds, groups were formed and they were already arguing over song choices.

''Partners?'' Phineas asked turning to Alice and his girlfriend.

''Of course!'' The two exclaimed at the same time.

Phineas smirked.' 'Good then anyone got any song ideas?''

''I may have one.'' Alice said. ''It's one I wrote myself so…I don't know if it's any good or not.'' She blushed just thinking of the song she had in mind, the one she wrote that past summer…And remembering what her inspiration had been.

''I'm sure it's amazing Alice!''

''I'm not sure about that but I'll let you guys read through the lyrics alright and tell me what you think.''

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's my newest chapter but since its so late I won't keep you for long but I must bring to attention that the first OC is introduced in this chapter. The contest tied so I decided to just include all the the OCs sent to me.**

**I still own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

For the first time since they had arrived, Wendy's mom set her notebook down setting her pen next to it. She let out a sigh of relief, her story was there now. All out on the notebook paper, written in her neat delicate hand. Every single one of her secrets leading up to where she was now, was down there now. She felt a huge load being lifted off her chest as she flipped to the beginning of the first notebook.

This was where it all started, in her innocent childhood years [This took up two of the five subject notebook] or were they really so innocent? She bit her lip, she was a bit nervous about sharing this information with her daughter.

She hated hiding it all these years, but was her dear Wendy really ready to carry her burdens as well? Was she herself even ready to finally admit that someday had come. That it was finally time to lay everything out onto the table? Her eyes fell on her opening sentence, she was rather happy with it and thought it was very clever.

_This is a true story told by a liar…This story is not at all pleasant and at the moment I cannot even promise if there is a happy ending. You see I haven't gotten that far yet and with how my life has been going, the very idea of a happy ending is laughable…._

* * *

><p>It was later on that day when Wendy walked back up to her room. That day's lessons that finished and she needed a little time to herself. She had been spending a lot of time with Buford lately and to be honest, she felt that she was smiling a lot more now. She was happy with Buford and had almost forgotten the situation that they were in…Not quite, but almost.<p>

With a smile, she punched in the code to enter her room. She expected to see her mother sitting on her bed, writing away until she wore out her newest pen. But when she opened the door, there was no one. Her mother had for the first time seemed to have ventured farther than that hallway [That was only to use the washroom across the hall].

Her mother's notebook lay open on her bed, the blue pen abandoned next to it. Curiosity simply got the better of her when she picked up the now full notebook. She examined her mother's neat script before thinking to herself that reading it would be an evasion of her mother's privacy.

''But she wanted me to read it anyways…''She mused to herself.

Biting down on her lip, Wendy looked around the room finally deciding to take the risk. Besides her mother did want her to read it, she wanted her to know what these pages that had been so secret over the past few weeks said…Of course, she wanted her to know.

With a small smile, Wendy made herself comfortable on her bed and for the first time felt herself being pulled into that mysterious world that was her mother's childhood.

* * *

><p>It was time for that day's conservatory class and Alice walked down alone clutching her precious notebook to her chest. That notebook was jammed packed full of all her thoughts and feelings. But mostly they were her original songs that she had written. On those pages she had drawn in the music scales to write the notes on. Alice had written many songs in her short lifetime but the one she was going to show today was the only one that she had written from experience.<p>

All the others were just songs…This one was her true heart and soul.

Of course she had considered choosing another song. However this song called out to her and she couldn't resist the chance to get her true emotions out once and for all. But still lingering in the back of her mind was; _What if Ferb heard it?_ He was very smart and she just knew that he would understand right away. Perhaps it was better that way but the idea of being rejected still lingered.

With a sigh she pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she moved into the music room. It was just minutes before the class started and the room was buzzing with excitement as the different groups prepared for the presentation the next day.

Yes, it was tomorrow and they had so much work to do that it wasn't even funny.

''Alice!'' Isabella called out across the music room. Isabella stood next to Phineas towards the back of the room. The girl pushed past the crowd to join her friends.

''Hi!'' Phineas said once she had gotten to them.

''Hey guys, I have that song I promised.'' She said holding the book to them.

''Ooh let me see!''

''Let me get to the right page, its almost like you haven't seen a bloody notebook before.''

Isabella pouted until Alice finally gave her the book [Now opened to the right page]. She crossed her fingers behind her back as her two dear friends read over the lyrics. The nervousness bubbled up once again before Isabella looked up giving her a wide grin.

''It's a-maz-ing Alice.'' Phineas stated. ''Worthy enough to be split into syllables.''

''Thanks…I was really worried about showing you but I'm so glad you like it.''

''It really is one of the best songs ever and I can't wait to start practicing it.'' Isabella said, casting her eyes back down to the lyrics committing them to memory.

But even with that, they had plenty of work to do and with that the group started practicing. Each hoping that their song would be chosen as the winner, in the back of her mind Alice thought about the man who had inspired the song. She wondered if he would like it and if he would finally tell her how he felt.

Even if it was just a smile, she would be happy. Well a girl could dream.

* * *

><p>''Alright class, settle down!'' The teacher called out. It took a few seconds but soon the class had settle down enough to listen to him.<p>

The teacher was the exact stereotype of an English professor. He was dressed in a drab beige suit with a matching vest and tie worn underneath the jacket. His hairline was receding and his glasses were as thick as a solar panel. He pushed those glasses up his nose as he read out the attendance.

''Yesterday, we spoke about the writing contest coming up a month from now. I do hope you have all started on your entries.''

This broke out a mumble from the class, all except for Ferb. He sat quiet in his desk, right up front. He sat by himself at the double desks. He wasn't the only one playing the lone wolf, many of the students were shy and just kept to themselves. Ferb didn't mind either way, he was here to learn after all, not win a popularity contest.

His notebook lay open in front of him, the lines already filled with his entry for that writing contest the teacher had mentioned. He had started the night before and simply couldn't stop until he had written the end.

He was very proud of his work.

''Right then, you may get to work.'' The teacher droned. He sat down at his desk and brought out a newspaper to read for the hour.

That was when the door opened. A taller boy entered, his backpack strap hanging on one shoulder. He wore the usual school uniform but somehow it looked different on him but of course that might be because of the black and orange converse sneakers he wore with it. His hair was done in a buzz cut with black and orange stripes dyed across his scalp.

''You're late, Mr. Montgomery. ''The teacher stated.

* * *

><p>Wendy felt her eyes tear up as she turned the page of the notebook. She had lost track of time since she had started reading her mother's memoir. She hadn't even put in a dent into the story [She had never been a fast reader] and yet she was so absorbed. She was discovering so many things that she hadn't known about her mother.<p>

The one person she thought that she had known so well. Learning all of these things was a terrifying experience for the young girl but in a way she was glad. But in another she was horrified.

She hadn't known what a horrible childhood her mother had had.

She didn't know that she had been abused, both physically and mentally by her parents. She didn't know that they didn't approve of her dream to be a rock star. She hadn't known the scars that were still on her skin today, she had never thought of this being the reason that she didn't know her grandparents.

She had never even thought that her own grandparents could be so cruel.

She hadn't known about the two bedroom apartment that they lived in. She didn't know that she starved almost all of the time because her parents couldn't hold down a job.

She hadn't known about the shot gun that her grandfather wore at his belt. She hadn't known that he had been in prison twice because he used that shot gun a little to freely.

But never learned.

All these things that she had never known, she felt her heart being ripped out and stomped on as she realized how clueless she truly was. She never realized how lucky she was that her mother was nothing like them, that she was a kind soul.

Looking up, Wendy could hear the code being punched into the lock and the door opening. Her mother, a towel on her head and her body wrapped in a house coat walked inside. Tears still in her eyes, Wendy jumped up and rushed to hug her mother.

She needed it with all she had been through and now Wendy finally understood.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love so please leave me some. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day of the performance was here and despite that Alice was only playing back-up to the two amazing singers, she was still the most nervous of them all. She clutched the sheet music in one hand, the other holding her cello up. Their group had volunteered to go first.

They had set up their 'stage' at the front of the room while the rest of the group rustled around preparing for their own performances. Alice sat down on her chair and delicately placed the cello in between her legs. She nodded to the rest of the band signaling that she was ready.

Isabella and Phineas were standing at opposite ends of the room as they would move together once the song started. When the teacher saw they were ready, she signaled for silence.

Whispered conversations still occurred but it did not distract the cellist.

Isabella sent her a reassuring smile, as she brought the song to a beginning.

The music started very slow and with just Isabella singing, her angelic voice projected very well. Whatever conversations had been happening stopped.

_[Isabella]_

_I need to say something, if you promise that you'll listen._

_Trying to say_

_Trying to say, these words inside my mind_

_Not coming out right_

_Why must this be so hard?_

_'Pause'_

_This is impossible,_

_I don't even know you_

_The music picked up in speed and intensity._

_I don't even know you_

_Make up your mind!_

_Love me_

_Hate me_

_Just tell me,_

_Tell me._

_[Phineas]_

_My heart's in two_

_One side says love_

_The other to forget_

_[Isabella]_

_Don't forget, don't forget_

_[Both, Chorus]_

_Love me_

_Hate me_

_Just tell me, tell me_

_I haven't forgotten you!_

_So please, darling_

_Don't forget me [Forget me]_

_[Isabella]_

_I will never forget you_

_Love me_

_Hate me_

_Just tell me, tell me_

_[Phineas]_

_Be mine!_

_[Chorus x2]_

_[Both]_

_Make up your mind, before I forget you_

_[Isabella]_

_My heart's in two_

_One side says love_

_The other to forget_

_Love me._

The song finished with a crashing flourish and it took a moment for the class to begin clapping. Jessica whispered something to her friend next to her but the group didn't care, as far as they were concerned they had just finished the greatest performance of their young lives.

''Good job!'' The teacher said, joining in the clapping with gusto.

''Was that an original?''

''Yeah, it was Alice wrote it.'' Isabella said proudly. Alice blushed, trying to hide behind her cello.

''Excellent that song's diffidently on the list, you were amazing, loved the flow.''

''That's not fair! Jessica snarled. None of us have even performed yet and I'm sure my group is 100% better than them.''

''We could have done without the last comment.'' Phineas snapped back.

''Settle, children, settle. Jessica you're up next.''

The group retreated to their seats as Jessica stepped up. She purposely bumped shoulders with Alice as they walked up.

She turned to the music class and flashed a movie star smile.

''Now, let's see a real performance! Ready girls?''

Her group was made up of three different girls and none of them carried an instrument. One of the girls ran to put a CD into the player before the music started.

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Penny and diamonds for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing_

_Hot night, wind was blowing_

_Where are you going baby?_

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_So here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_And all the other boys who try to chase me_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_You took your time with the call_  
><em> I took no time with the fall<em>  
><em> You gave me nothing at all<em>  
><em> But still you're in my way<em>  
><em> I beg and borrow and steal<em>  
><em> At first sight and it's real<em>  
><em> I didn't know I would feel it<em>  
><em> But it's in my way<em>

_ Your stare was holding_  
><em> Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<em>  
><em> Hot night, wind was blowin'<em>  
><em> Where you think you're going baby?<em>

_ Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_  
><em> But here's my number, so call me maybe<em>  
><em> It's hard to look right at you baby<em>  
><em> But here's my number, so call me maybe<em>  
><em> Hey I just met you and this is crazy<em>  
><em> But here's my number, so call me maybe<em>  
><em> And all the other boys try to chase me<em>  
><em> But here's my number, so call me maybe<em>

_ Before you came into my life_  
><em> I missed you so bad<em>  
><em> I missed you so bad<em>  
><em> I missed you so so bad<em>  
><em> Before you came into my life<em>  
><em> I missed you so bad<em>  
><em> And you should know that<em>  
><em> I missed you so so bad<em>

_ It's hard to look right at you baby_  
><em> But here's my number, so call me maybe<em>

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_  
><em> But here's my number, so call me maybe<em>  
><em> And all the other boys try to chase me<em>  
><em> But here's my number, so call me maybe<em>

_ Before you came into my life_  
><em> I missed you so bad<em>  
><em> I missed you so bad<em>  
><em> I missed you so so bad<em>  
><em> Before you came into my life<em>  
><em> I missed you so bad<em>  
><em> And you should know that<em>  
><em> So call me maybe <em>

The song ended and the room erupted into applause. Isabella glanced to her group and rolled her eyes.

The presentations continued, none truly added up to the first two. After the class ended and all the groups had presented, Alice was called to the side by the teacher.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, a little weary.

She just smiled and said. "Nothing is wrong, dearest your song writing skills are marvelous." She complimented.

"Well…uh thanks but how did you know I wrote it?"

"It was obvious because of the beautiful emotions you put into it! So much better than the other performances and that is why I have decided to let your song be in our first competition."

Her eyes widened. "Really? Oh my gosh I'm so excited, thank you!"

"No problem, but you better run along your friends are waiting and so is supper. What were we having again?"

"Chicken cobbler."

"Mm, now I remember why I teach here. Have a good day, Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>This was long coming, I know and it's not even that good and is going up unbetaed. But I promise I will get up a few more chapters within the next few days and those will be properly edited. <strong>

**School has taken over and I am very sorry about that but please bear with me. **

**Feel free to let out your collective anger in a review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter...Sorry Beta couldn't wait any more.**

**Anyways I still own nothing and enjoy! **

**Plus, I really like reviews...I mean seriously they are love**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

His fingers brushed across the piano's brilliant white keys. He pressed each one at the exact moment needed creating a beautiful melody.

Samuel drew back his hands, biting his lip for a moment. He normally stuck to the sheet music given to him like glue but today, he had been compelled to a much faster pace. It almost sounded like broad-way or even a quick step in ballroom dancing.

He snorted. Ballroom dancing, he would never be able to do that. He was always the kid with an instrument. Piano had been his first, having discovered it as a child in his grandparent's home. He could recall being mesmerized by the beautiful instrument before sitting himself down and pressing buttons at random. Wasn't long after that that he had been put in lessons. Practically mastering it in a week…if that.

After that he had moved from instrument to instrument- never once having much difficulty. Now he was interested in writing his own, melodies. Be as famous as Handel or Mozart…The idea set his mouth watering.

So he set his fingers back to the keys.

He glanced back double checking that the sound-proof room was locked. As much as he hated to admit it he was rather shy with people hearing him play.

He turned his emerald- green eyes back to the sheet music. Inside his mind he rearranged the notes and made them his own. His dirty blonde locks fell into his face, he blew on them to make them go to the side not once taking his attention off the music.

He only had half an hour until the next person who signed up would be invading his space…So he needed to focus. In what felt like felt like five minutes rather than thirty the next person knocked on the door.

He sighed and began gathering up his papers. He would have to get back to this tomorrow.

* * *

><p>'Alice!' Isabella shouted, rushing over to her. Alice had found a supposed quiet spot under a tree back in the courtyard right by the swimming pool.<p>

'Alice! You will not believe what just happened!' She plopped down next to her, sitting on her copy of Romeo and Juliet.

'Let me guess, Phineas got down on one knee and-'

'No! Not yet, we're only in high school.' She giggled.

'Might as well, doesn't look like you're going to break up anytime soon. '

'True that but still let me tell you!'

'Fine as soon as you stop sitting on Romeo.'

Isabella looked under her, realizing what she was sitting on.

'Oh, sorry!' She handed it back to her. 'But still this is the greatest news ever! '

'I'm sure it is,' Alice mumbled.

'What's got you so grouchy?'

'Boy troubles…'

'Ah, well those troubles are over! Because here in my hand I have four tickets to a local production of….drum roll please! West Side Story!'

Her eyes went wide. Really? How did you possibly swing that?'

'I have connections…So you in?'

'Well of course! West Side Story is…Wow there are not even words for it!'

Her homework now forgotten, she bounced up and down in excitement.

'When are they for?'

'Tomorrow night, so we have just enough time to find some cute clothes to wear. I'm sure though, you already have yours picked out in your mind right?'

'You know me just to well, darling. Come on, Romeo can wait an hour to meet Juliet. Let's go pick out our outfits now!'

'Okay, okay wasn't expecting you to be so enthused but still…'

Alice gathered up her books and her damaged copy of Romeo and Juliet and shoved them into her bag. She picked up the bag before starting running full speed towards the school.

* * *

><p>'Hey wait up!' Isabella laughed as she struggled to catch up with her. She had not been expecting her to be so pleased with the tickets…but she was alright with it anyways.<p>

Wendy sat on one of the swings once again, not swinging. She peered up at the clouds, just like when she was a child she tried to find pictures in the skies. She could recall laying out on the grass and staring up at the skies for hours, just content with that.

Besides it was much better than sticking around her house, anyways.

She sighed.

Life around the Home had grown very dull. There would be classes in the morning, then lunch and then this. She wished that she could go to a library and just take out the entire Harry Potter series. That would entertain her for at least a few hours and she remembered that the magical world of J.K Rowling always lifted her spirits when she was upset.

But she wasn't upset.

She was just bored.

The back door swung open and she could hear footsteps reach the swing next to her.

'Hey,' Buford said, sitting down next to her.

'Hey,' she mumbled back.

'Something wrong? You were fine earlier. '

_I'm never fine. '_No, just bored this place doesn't own a single Harry Potter book. '

He shrugged. 'You can leave, you know? Your dad wouldn't think to look for you at a library.' He explained.

'And how exactly would I get that past my mom? She would never let me out…paranoid I guess.'

He nodded. 'I know what you mean, sort of. I'd like to visit the library to.'

She smiled. 'I didn't know that you were capable of reading. '

'Hey, I resemble that remark!' He snapped.

'I know that's why I said it.' She teased back, laughing.

He grumbled. 'Fine…You were right, just the first thing that came to my head. '

Wendy looked over to Buford and smiled. Of course she noticed the cigarette poking out of his shirt pocket, she didn't comment though. She knew that it would be no use.

'Maybe you should think a little more before you speak. '

He couldn't think of a witty comeback to that so he said. 'We could escape though, to go to the library and stuff. '

'And how would we do that? Every exit has a video camera on it and they are all locked.' All tones of teasing had left her voice.

He shrugged. 'We may be minors but if Carol is on the front door then getting out wouldn't be hard, besides we'd be gone maybe an hour. '

'…they wouldn't know that we had left. 'She finished for him.

'Exactly. '

'Good then, we have a route of escape when do we act this out?'

He shrugged. 'Its open until eight so maybe later on today? '

'Perfect,' she said with a smile.

The question banging around in her skull was: was it worth it? Yes for real reading material, it was very much worth it.

* * *

><p>'So you think I should wear this one or this one?' Alice asked, spreading out two dresses on her bed. Isabella walked over to examine the two options.<p>

The first was a sweet blue that would reach about her knees, with an oversized white bow tying in the front at the waist. The sleeves were cutely ruffled as well as the white stripe at the bottom. The other was a baby pink in silk with the same ruffled sleeves and oversized floppy bow.

Isabella bit her lip for a moment imagining them both on her friend before making her decision.

'I say the pink one and be sure to curl your hair with it. '

'Thanks Izzie, that one cost more to make than the other…since its silk. '

'You make these yourself?'

'Me and my mum- she just sent the pink one here about a week ago. '

'Ah, I see well I think it'll look amazing.'

'Thanks! '

Isabella's phone buzzed in her pocket with a text message. She pulled it out to check it and right away a smile broke across her face.

_Meet me by the pool at seven today. I have a surprise for you. –Phineas_


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow I think this is the longest chapter yet…Anyways I hope you enjoy this. My internet being annoying so I'm updating this at the library but I promise I'll start having these chapters beta-ed when I have internet back. **

**I still own nothing and I hope you like this new chapter. If so please leave a review. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

They had been correct, Carol took almost no notice of the under-aged pair leaving the building. She had been to busy fixing her lipstick to notice, she just pressed the unlock button behind the desk without even looking up.

They laughed the second they were out of ear-shot.

"Wow, if I had known it was that easy I would have escaped earlier." Wendy said with a laugh. "Come on the library's a few blocks away."

She fingered her pocket for the library card she had stolen from her mother's purse. That had been the only thing she had grabbed when they had fled home. For once she was thankful that her mother was paranoid enough to keep both their library cards [Along with other important documents, health cards, credit cards, etc] close to her. it seems that she was already ready to run whenever needed. As far as she knew every paycheck for the last few months was inside that purse and even though she worked only part- time [Quit the job recently[ that all added up pretty quickly. There had been a lot of money in there. Wendy hadn't taken any of it as she knew that they would need it once they were out of the Home- if they were ever out of that is.

She sighed and shoved the thought of her mind as they neared the library. Danville had two libraries: one was simply a donation library and the other a lot larger and mostly had all the new books. They were walking to the smaller one since it was closer and because there was less chance that anyone they knew would be here.

This was a 'bad' neighborhood and most of their friends were not allowed here. It was the place where all those 'bad' kids lived and who had a 'bad' reputation. It was the place that people rushed through holding their children's hands like they could be snatched from them any second.

Wendy had grown up here her entire life.

They neared the doorway when a man in a wheel-chair held out a coffee cup to them. His one leg was wrapped thickly in dirty bandages and with closer inspection Wendy noted that it was completely cut off at the knee. He wore several jackets and had a dirty blanket tied around his waist. Wendy noticed the war dog tags around his neck. The numbers were almost washed away but she knew what it meant.

"Spare a dollar for a man in need?" He asked in a shaky voice.

She nodded and dug around in her pockets finding a few bits of random change. She wished she had more. She dropped it in his coffee cup.

"Which war were you in?" She asked.

"I went to Iraq way back in the days, he replied. Lost 'me work and family when I came back though, no one's were as nice as you young lady. No one's give money to the old war hero you see? War changes people you know."

She nodded, blinking back a few tears.

"My dad…was in a solider once. He changed…turned to drugs when he came back a few years ago."

"Yeah little lady war can make the nicest man crazy. Thank you by the way." He wheeled himself away on rusted wheels. She saw him wheel up to a young couple farther up the road holding out that coffee cup once again. She saw them turn away before she took her eyes away.

Buford took her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm fine, Buford. I'm fine." She wiped away her tears but Buford held tight onto her hand the entire time they were inside the library.

* * *

><p>Isabella checked the time for the hundredth time that night on her watch. It read 6:46 when she decided to leave anyways. He wouldn't mind if she was a bit early. She had just finished off her massive pile of homework but Alice was quite finished yet. She scribbled another answer to another math question on her page when Isabella walked up behind her.<p>

"Having trouble?" She asked.

"Math and I have never been good friends and I'll just leave it at that. I'll be fine though just a few more questions left. You want to go see Phineas don't you?"

She bit her lip. "Yep, curfew's not until 9 and he asked me to meet him down in the courtyard at 7."

"Ooh someone has a hot date." Alice said with a wink.

"Oh shut up," she giggled. "Cover for me if I'm not back up in time?"

"Of course, go have fun alright?"

"Oh I will and by the way Ferb could always help you with that math work if you asked him." She winked.

"Oh please," she stated still not able to hide the growing blush on her cheeks.

With that Isabella left and headed down to the courtyard. She couldn't wait to find out what Phineas had planned for her. He had really grown in a hopeless romantic these days so she couldn't wait to see what he had planned just for her.

Of course though she shouldn't have been surprised with what she saw down in the courtyard. This was Phineas after all so she shouldn't have been surprised. Still she couldn't help her eyes widening when she saw the sight before her.

He had turned the swimming pool into a summer paradise. What looked like real palm trees surrounded it and sand covered the tiles. Bright strings of lights hung from each tree connecting them all in a circle of lights. Phineas had also set up a poolside picnic for the two of them. He sat on the blanket and motioned for her to join him.

With a blush she obeyed and sat down next to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied. "I figured we'd hold onto summer a little longer before it gets to cold for it."

"Phineas this looks amazing!"

"Well we are talking about Phineas Flynn here." He smiled. "Besides its all for you so it had to be perfect."

She blushed. "Thanks, Phin."

"No problem." He poured them both a glass of orange juice and handed one to her. They cheered for them and summer time. They ate through the small picnic making light conversation about the school and all their new friends here.

And after waiting exactly twenty minutes after eating they headed to the pool. Isabella stripped down to her bathing suit [She had figured they'd be swimming so she had just worn it under her clothes] and grabbed Phineas's hand. They ran together and jumped into the water that was surprisingly warm for this time of year.

She came up in the water laughing. They swam back and forth in the water racing each other. Isabella had a feeling though that Phineas kept letting her win.

"You keep letting me win aren't you?"

"No, I'm innocent!" He protested. "And also very slow."

She splashed him and he splashed her back. Soon it turned into a complete water battle between the two of them. Eventually though they forgot why they were fighting and just collapsed into a fit of giggles falling into each other's embrace.

They didn't remember when they started kissing. But once they started they didn't stop all that soon. They parted with blushes and shy smiles.

* * *

><p>Alice did end up having to cover for her after all.<p>

Wendy had picked out all her books which included two Harry Potters, the newest Sarah Dessen and an aged copy of 'A Little Princess' that brought back old memories. She used to read that book when she was younger it reminded her that there were people worse off than she and reading about those little girls helped.

She wandered to the back section of the library where Buford had disappeared into a few minutes ago. She had to hold back her laugh when she found him. He sat up against the wall his nose stuck in a book of old fairy tales. The picture just looked so strange but she didn't say anything about it as she sat down next to him. She looked over the pictures and realized that he was reading the original 'Beauty and the Beast.'

"You know they never did figure out who wrote that. Weird huh one of the oldest stories alive and they don't even know the author's name." Buford said.

"People remember the story just not who wrote it. Huh, I think I just quoted Inkheart."

"I saw the movie version of that."

"Oh trust me the book is a hundred times better. The movie was just pathetic in comparison. It could have been so good but they messed it up big time. Come on, maybe they have a copy here. You'll love it."

Once they had located a copy of Inkheart they headed over to the check-out. Buford was already reading the first few pages as she presented her library card. She took it from him and checked out all their books.

"You kids like to read?" She asked.

"Yep, you know it."

"Good kids these days never read, have fun with these." She handed them their books in two plastic bags. "Bring them back in three weeks. Have a nice day."

"Yeah you to," Wendy said with a smile. They took their books and headed back to the Home. They had been gone for maybe an hour so hopefully they could still sneak in without being noticed.

But as they walked down the street they passed a bar. Inside they could hear the shouts and the sounds of a bar fight. They walked faster and didn't realize that someone inside had noticed them walk past.

A man staggered out clutching a beer bottle in one hand.

"Wendy!" He screamed.

She would have known that voice anywhere. She grabbed Buford's hand and was about to make a run for it when a bear sized hand grabbed her from behind. She slammed into the sidewalk. She bit her lip to keep from crying it, an old trick she had learned. He always hit harder when she cried.

"…You the reason I'm broke! You and your…whore mama!" He kicked her side sending a bolt of pain up her side. She struggled to not cry out. She closed her eyes preparing herself for the next blow that didn't come.

She allowed herself to peek. Buford had punched him in the face and now he was the one in pain on the ground. The drink made him weaker than normal. If he had been sober Buford wouldn't have stood a chance against him.

"You will never hurt her again!" She heard Buford hiss.

She allowed Buford to help her up. He grabbed the bags of books wordlessly and they rushed away. They ducked into an ally and Buford set down the books.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "Thanks for defending me…he could have killed you."

"Doesn't matter, he was hurting you. I couldn't just walk away from that."

Sucking in his fear Buford took her into his arms. He held her as she cried, finally letting those tears out and when she looked up at him he acted on an impulse that had been bugging him for ages. He kissed her.

She didn't pull away and let their lips fuse together. When they pulled away Buford smiled but didn't say a word. She didn't want to speak now, no words were really needed.

But Buford respected her silence and took her hand. That small comfort was enough for her and she smiled up at him. She knew that he would never hurt her like that because he was a good person, Buford really was. He had just made some bad decisions and that didn't make him a bad person. Everyone made bad decisions including her but she was on her way to making some better ones and she knew Buford would always be there to help her if she should fall.

And she would do the same for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright special thanks to epic school computers! I am able to update today because of those computers! ''Hugs computer.''**

**Anyways I'd just like to say that the last OC will be introduced in the next chapter [Sorry that's taken so long!] and I already have plot lines done for the next few chapters. Things are able to get interesting my fellow humans. That dance that I mentioned earlier on…about to happen within the next few chapters…anyone got any ideas for that one? **

**Anyways I still own nothing though I really wished that I did. 'Le sigh.' [And why Le? Because it sounds classy that way!] **

**Oh and P.S, Samuel and Dallas are two of the submitted OCs. For anyone who didn't know that already. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Kat scribbled across her page at a fearsome pace. She had gotten a few really good ideas and couldn't wait to write them down. She also couldn't be bothered to attend classes until she got these plot bunnies down and accounted for.

So you can imagine how annoyed she was when he walked up to her and said:

"Hi!"

"Hello Samuel a little busy here." She didn't even look up, she would know who it was anywhere. This kid was persistent.

"Oh I just wanted to say hello though."

"Well you said it didn't you?"

"Well yes…but."

"So goodbye I've got ideas I need to get down."

He pouted. "Mind if I sit with you then? It's my spare so I can do whatever I want."

"F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-C, Samuel. That's amazing, never would have guessed that one."

He smiled and dropped into the seat opposite her.

"So you have your spare now to?"

"Nope, the next New York Times bestseller is slightly more important than math. Or wait monkeys floating around in space are more important than math."

"But skipping isn't very good though. Grades will drop then." He protested. He grabbed his geography book and set it down onto the table before opening his notebook.

"Not skipping if you're still inside the school," she pointed out.

"Still," he muttered. He started answering the questions and she didn't respond back. He waited a full ten minutes before piping up again.

"Did you know that Egypt has many different types of architecture? In fact most of the temples were made from pure marble and-"

"This is relevant how?" She asked, finally looking up.

"I thought it was interesting, that's all." He said with a smile. "Do you?"

She snorted. "Kid, we've known each other since what elementary school-"

"Grade three!"

"Alright fine, since grade three and I'm sure we've been over this. One I don't like…whatever it is you just said. Now you're lucky that this isn't to big of a development in my book because if it was I would-without shame- bite your head off and feed it to my dragon."

"You have a dragon?"

"Yes, that I will not be afraid to send it on you if you don't shut it." She picked up her pen again and started writing once again.

"Fine...I still sit here though right?"

If looks could kill then he'd be dead by now. Still he smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes then!"

She rolled her eyes but he smiled.

He had gotten her to talk to him today. That was an achievement by itself and he was proud of it. So he went back to his homework humming that new melody that he had just come up with. And when it annoyed her enough to tell him to stop, he smiled again.

* * *

><p>"So you're Ferb then." Dallas said, sitting down next to him. Ferb briefly looked up from his notebook to acknowledge his presence.<p>

Ferb nodded before turning back to his writing. His story for the contest was now complete but he still procrastinated about it all. In fact the story he submitted for his attendance at Rising Star took four drafts before it is dubbed it good enough. This was no different.

"So, you really don't talk then, eh?"

He shook his head. "I speak when needed and I think you should do your own work." He stated in his thick British accent.

"I finished my submission for the contest last night just need to add in quotation marks and whatnot." He shrugged. "Maybe we could proof-read for each other's."

Ferb raised an eyebrow silently asking why.

"You seem like a good kid Ferb and smart to with what I've heard. I really want to win so why not some friendly competition? I rub your back you rub mine?"

Ferb didn't respond.

"Alright then, I'll take that for a maybe." He said as he opened his own notebook. "My story's about a kid who runs away from home to join a gang. He learns that the streets are harder than he thinks they are and spoiler alert! He gets cornered and stabbed by a rival gang member."

Ferb still hadn't looked up. But he was impressed, the story overall sounded very interesting. He was just never to good about making friends so he questioned if he should say yes to the proposal or not. Still he locked glances with the older boy and answered.

"Fine, put the story on a USB and I'll edit it for you."

"Yes! Thanks and I'll be sure to edit yours just as well." He responded but Ferb had already gone back to his own writing. He had unknowingly announced that he was finished talking for now. Dallas decided to go back to his writing as well.

* * *

><p><em>A boy like that! <em>

_Would kill your brother! _

_You'll meet another boy tomorrow_

_A boy like that wants one thing only_

_And when he's done he'll leave you lonely_

_He'll murder your love_

_He murdered mine _

Alice peeked over at Ferb through her eyelashes. He seemed engrossed in the epic performance between Anita and Maria. The girl playing Anita had an amazingly powerful voice and it boomed out across the small theater without the use of a microphone. Maria took her, her voice in a high soprano.

_No, Anita no_

_That's true for you _

_But not for me_

_I have a love_

Phineas took Isabella's hand. Alice could see her blush even the dark. She sighed and tried to focus on the performance. But something distracted her.

Ferb had taken her hand.

She smiled and squeezed his fingers. This night had just got a hundred times better.

_All I can do _

_Is hold him, hold him_

_Forever _

"I mean seriously that was brilliant!" Phineas exclaimed the second they were out of the theater.

"Glad you liked it, Phin." Isabella smiled.

She hadn't been certain that he would like it but as usual he seemed to love it…and was very enthusiastic about it.

"Thanks for getting the tickets, Izzie it was awesome!" He exclaimed again.

Alice held back a laugh and turned to Ferb who had let go of her hand, unfortunately.

"So, Ferb did you like it?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Well that's good."

Ferb looked off into the distance as they were about to cross the road. Alice stopped him and asked.

"Ferb, there is something bugging you isn't there?"

He looked down.

"Please don't do that. You can talk to me, you know. We're…friends aren't we?" She stumbled.

Ferb looked up to meet her glance before promptly shaking his head.

Alice grumbled under her breath something incoherent.

"Fine, I thought things were looking up but I guess not. Just let me know when you want to actually say something!"

She stormed off in a huff that made the theater's actors jealous. Phineas stopped walking and looked back at his brother.

"Isa, go talk to Alice alright. I'll catch up with you."

"Alright see you later then." She said, kissing his cheek before rushing across the road to catch up with her friend.

Phineas spun around to face his brother.

"Ferb, why don't you just tell her?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, hello again. Here's the newest chapter and here's where things start to get dramatic and character changing and all that. So basically we're now riding up that rollercoaster to the climax and I think it's pretty awesome. If you agree please review. **

**I continue to own nothing and most likely never will and as much as I'd like to, no I'm not getting paid for this. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Ferb put a hand into his pocket and looked away.

"Come on, Ferb if you told her then this entire mess would be resolved. If you talked to her-"

"What then I'd been normal Phineas?"

"No, no that was not what I was thinking!"

"Sure, it was Phineas sure. I have my reasons why I hardly ever spoke and why I always insisted on being your shadow."

"My favorite shadow," Phineas offered.

Ferb ignored him.

"It's safer there… No one gets hurt. If I told her what happened to mom. I-I don't even know how'd she'd react. I don't know if she'd ever look at me the same way again."

Everything snapped back into focus.

"Today's the anniversary isn't it? I'm so sorry, I completely forgot." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He smiled, signaling that it was alright.

"She died today Phin, can you believe that it's been ten years?"

The tears started to form in his eyes and he didn't even bother wiping them away.

Without a word between the two of them, Phineas wrapped his arms around his brother. No matter what had happened between them they would always be there for each other. Even though there was still anger from their lack of time spent together during the summer, Phineas always was able to read his brother's mind. A talent he had gained from their many years together and their childhood where Ferb hadn't talked at all.

While in his brother's warm embrace a long forgotten quote flashed across his mind:

_Ferb! Why? Ferb…why didn't you-_

* * *

><p>Isabella caught up to Alice. She stopped, clucthcing her side, silently reminding herself to do more core workouts.<p>

"Alice! Gosh why do you run so fast?" She panted.

Alice stopped. "Sorry, Isa just…"

"Don't worry it's Ferb he'll come around sometime. By Monday he'll be ready to talk to you…you just have to give him some time. Now come on, my mom's coming to get me in an hour for the weekend. You're folks picking you up?'

She nodded.

"Good then we'd better get packing up."

She cocked her head to the side.

"Don't worry, Alice he'll come around."

She linked her arm with hers.

"Isa, out of pure curiosity why doesn't Ferb talk?"

She shrugged. "Guess I just never questioned it before same as what the name Ferb stands for. I just never questioned it and I've known him since I was what…six maybe? I always just assumed that that was just Ferb, no other questions there."

"Alright thanks Isa I was just wondering, that's all." She said.

* * *

><p>The weekend was uneventful. Ferb had retreated to his bedroom and his family let him be, knowing that he just needed some time alone. Phineas would come and sit with him looking over different blue prints with Perry curled up at his side. He would talk even though he wasn't sure if Ferb was really listening. He built a little –inator [As he called it] to zap his normal clothes into a tux.<p>

The dance was that following Thursday and he just had to look good for that.

Alice stayed at her house that weekend video chatting with her family back in England. Asking advice on which dress she should wear for the dance. She tried not to think about Ferb…yes it was best to keep him out of her mind for now.

However this proved impossible.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. Wondering what he could possibly be hiding. And why he didn't trust her enough to tell her.

* * *

><p>There seemed to be a shift in the atmosphere. A strange force still left unnamed and unidentified. No one could deny that there was something different. There was a different mood and an odd feeling in the air around the Home that day and it was very soon confirmed.<p>

Buford was holding Wendy's hand.

They sat at one of the tables, there was no real awkward silence between them. They chatted about anything and everything as if nothing had changed. They knew that there was something different now, of course they did.

And if anything they were more happy about it than normal.

Barbara watched the exchange from the office before winking to her co-worker.

"I believe ya owe me five bucks now, Olive."

The younger woman reluctantly pulled the cash from her wallet and handed it over to her co-worker.

"I guess you were right," she admitted. "They were bound to fall for each other from the start."

"Yes and now I'm five dollars richer!" She smiled.

"Oh shut it."

Barbra laughed and peeked out of the office again. Buford had just said something funny and she could hear Wendy's cheerful laughter. She couldn't help but smile herself.

_Ring! Ring! _

Olive managed to get to the phone first and answered it with a polite.

"Hello this is Olive. May I ask who I am speaking with?"

There was a pause.

"Sir, I have to ask you how you came about this number…I cannot give away that information, sir and I cannot tell you where we are located."

The last sentence caught Barbara's attention. She turned and mouthed 'who is it?'

Olive mouthed back 'some man.'

"Sir, for the last time no I can't tell you our location. That is classified and private to our guests."

Another pause.

"…Sir, I will pass on the message. Thank you and have a nice day."

Olive hung up the phone. She tangled her fingers into her hair and sighed.

"As if that poor boy needed anymore grief."

"Wait? Do ya mean…was that?" She stumbled.

She nodded. "That man was Harry Van Stomp."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ferb! Why? Ferb…why didn't you-"<em>

_His mother's eyes pleaded with him but he held back. He tightened his hold on his wrench and backed away. The blood and the smell scared him. The little boy didn't understand what was happening or why that man had done this to her. She didn't deserve it…did she? _

_Ferb straightened his spine and looked down the alleyway. The man with the murder machine had fled along with his mother's purse. _

"_I'll go get daddy…mommy I'll go get help."_

_With that the three year old ran from the alleyway. _

"_Please…please hurry Ferb."_

"_Please…please hurry Ferb."_

"_Please…please hurry Ferb."_

He clamped his hands over his ears trying to block out the sounds of her last plea from his mind. But he knew that she would never leave him and his guilty soul never would either. Could he have done differently? Had there ever been a chance for her to live?

He cast his eyes downward and remembered back to days surrounding her death.

'_Is he still not speaking?"_

_Ferb covered his ears and leaned back into the chair. He tried not to pretend that they were not talking about him. _

_His father responded. "Not a word since the funeral, mum. The doctors said it was normal after what he'd been through but I don't know what to do with him."_

_Doctors. Ferb had seen six of them already and they all said the same thing. This was just a phase, he would get over it soon enough. _

_But it wasn't just a phase. _

_Ferb celebrated his fourth birthday…and then his fifth without a word to anyone. _

_He began school and he played with his cousins every single day. Playing football and whatnot. But he never ever spoke a word. Not to anyone at any time. _

_Lawrence was offered a job in Danville. Ferb went without a fight. It wasn't long though before his father met a woman named Linda Flynn. _

_Ferb could still remember that first day. He hadn't been looking forward to meeting Linda's son and daughter still he carried a little British flag inside. _

"_Hi!" The youngest said. "I'm Phineas and I just turned four!"_

_The boy was practically jumping out of his skin in his excitement. _

"_What's your name?"_

_Linda and Lawrence exchanged a look._

"_Phineas, sweetheart Ferb doesn't talk much." Linda said. _

_Phineas paused for a moment before breaking out a huge smile. _

"_That's okay, want to build something with me? I just got a new train!"_

Ferb smiled back on the old memory. After that he had started to talk more, normally only to Phineas. But soon after he started talking to other people as well still he was always viewed as weird because of his lack of speech patterns.

He had always been content with being Phineas's shadow.

"_My favorite shadow..."_

What was he supposed to do now?

He had been so silent for so long that he didn't remember who he was before. Had he spoken much before even? Was he always unknowingly silent?

Could he tell Alice the truth?

He wanted her.

He wanted to be with her.

Ferb sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had never wanted to hurt her and now his silence has hurt her.

He blinked once.

He turned up the music on his iPod and listened to it for a moment.

_Wasted moments trying_

_Being someone I never wanted to be for you_

_But I feel my world coming back to life _

_My eyes are finally opened again _

_Now I see it in a different light_

_Standing on the outside_

_Finally on the outside looking in_

He smiled, he knew how he was going to apologize to her.

Through the way that they used to way back when- through music.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I will be updating another chapter either tomorrow or Monday...Gosh not having internet at home is terrible...<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys just as promised here's the newest chapter. You know I was feeling sentimental today so I went back and found the very first review ever written for A Summer To Remember [Remember that] and decided to post it here-**

**This is a very good story! Except for the fact that you have 0 quotation marks...but other than that, its great and I can't wait for more!- Pftfan99 **

**Well 'wipes away tear' I love you guys.**

**And I still own nothing and am not getting paid for the ridiculous amount of time that I put into this story. **

**The song in this chapter is 'Outside looking in' by Nick Lanchy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The next day, Alice woke up from the buzzing of her cell phone. She groaned leaning over to her phone to shut it off when she noticed who had texted her- Ferb.

She blinked twice. Wondering two things: one why was Ferb up this early in the morning? And two was he talking to her now then? What had caused his change of heart? Did she care?

Alice sat up and stretched. Isabella was still passed out on her bed across from where she was sitting. She was mumbling something in her sleep. Alice couldn't tell what she was saying but it sounded not-so-surprisingly like Phineas.

She rolled her eyes and opened up the message.

_Meet me in the auditorium- Ferb_

She knew that she was supposed to be mad at him but she couldn't help but smile. Was he finally going to talk to her? Oh she really hoped so!

So she sprung out of her bed, and was about to get ready when she looked back at her bed. The sheets were all ruffled and the pillow had fallen on the floor in the middle of the night. With a sigh she cleaned up that area before addressing the state of her hair…

* * *

><p>Ferb had set up two stools in center stage and he held his guitar on his lap while he waited. He had wanted to sing to her before class so that no one would be there to interrupt him. Besides he doubted that he would be able to say what he needed to say if there were other people present.<p>

Because he did have to tell her everything, that was the only way to set things right and he was willing to do it. He knew now that he would do anything for her.

_I sent out the message,_ he told himself. _I can't back out now. She'll be here any minute. _

So Ferb waited and went over what he needed to say in his mind. He just hoped that he would be able to keep his eyes clean of tears while saying these things.

He doubted that he'd be able to live up to that but he would try.

"Ferb!"

He looked up and smiled. Alice climbed the stairs leading up to the stage. Ferb tapped his foot on the floor and bit his lip so hard that he thought he tasted blood. He could not believe how nervous he was.

He had sung to people before.

_But Phineas was always there,_ a nagging voice in the back of his mind reminded him.

Alice took her seat in the other stool.

"Are we going to talk now?" She asked, hopefully.

He nodded. "Just listen first."

Ferb strummed lightly on his guitar and began to sing. Alice had never heard him sing before but somehow wasn't surprised by his voice. She listened.

_Paper houses_

_And fallen angels _

_And at time when you can't see in front of you_

_Wasted moments trying_

_Being someone I never wanted to be for you_

_But I feel my world coming back to life_

_My eyes are finally opened again_

_Now I see it in a different light_

_Standing on the outside_

_Finally on the outside_

_Looking in_

_Reaching out into unknown spaces _

_With nothing left to blur the view_

_And I've got to find this picture frozen in my mind,_

_Of a life I never know. _

_But I feel my life coming back to life,_

_My eyes are finally open again,_

_Now I see it all_

_In a different light _

_Standing on the outside _

_I'm finally on the outside _

_I'm tearing out the page, _

_Breathing for a change _

_And it's so good_

_To feel myself coming back to life, _

_I'm finally on the outside _

_I'm finally on the outside _

_And I feel my world coming back to life _

_My eyes are open again_

_Now I see it all_

_In a different light _

_Standing on the outside _

_I'm finally on the outside _

_Looking in_

For a moment they were both silent until Ferb spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I never meant to hurt you…I guess I'm just so used to being a shadow that I don't know how to act any differently. But like it says in the song…I feel my world coming back to life and my eyes are open once again. That's how I feel back you Alice and I never-"

Alice silenced him with a kiss.

Ferb recoiled back in surprise but soon found himself melting into her touch. It was his first kiss and it was so glad that he could share that with Alice.

She smiled as she pulled away. "I just want to get to know you, Ferb…I should accept that this is who you are if you don't want to talk. "

He shook his head. "There are some things that I need to tell you, Alice and I hope you will still like me afterwards."

She cocked her head to the side, in that innocent way that she could pull off so well. Ferb still couldn't believe his luck that she liked him back…still would she after she knew the whole truth?

So he told her and he left out no details. When she cried for his pain and started blubbering something he couldn't hear- he kissed away her tears.

* * *

><p>"We can't put this off anymore! The boy needs to know."<p>

'But he looks so happy…"

"That doesn't…he just needs to know okay!" Barbra argued.

Olive sighed and peeked out of the office. The boy in question was getting a snack in the kitchen with Wendy. She saw her laugh at something he said. He was actually smiling.

And she had to tell him that his father called yesterday?

The man who literally put him and his mother out of house and home?

Putting it like that made Olive sound like some sort of monster.

Still...he needed to know, no matter what came out of it.

"Fine, but I'm not saying it." She finally agreed. They had been arguing about the situation for most of the day and some time the day before as well.

So they marched out into the dining room, like soldiers out to battle. Barbra didn't bother with any hi or how are you's, she just was blunt and came out and said it.

"Your daddy called, he wanted…he wanted to talk with you." Barbra said.

Buford felt all the air available for breathing being sucked away from him. His head swam through millions of memories…none of them good…of his father. His best friend, a beer hanging from his fingertips as he screamed about one thing or another. Reducing his poor mother to tears. That time when his father lashed out at her. The welt on her cheek took weeks to fade away but still she touched the spot, feeling the tender flesh there as if she could still feel it.

After all that…why would Harry want to talk to him? How could he possibly think that after everything…that he would listen to him?

"_You're daddy called, he wanted to...he wanted to talk with you."_

"Sweet heart everything will be fine…we're not going to let him hurt you."

Buford blinked, clearly unable to process words at the moment. Wendy bit her lip as she linked their hands. She gave his hand a little squeeze and smiled when he did the same back.

"Buford, sweetie are you alright?"

He stiffly nodded. "Call him back," he stated.

"Wait what?" Olive interjected.

"I said call him back. I would like to speak with my father, please."

The three women exchanged glances.

"Buford, you don't have to-"

"I do, I have to. There are quite a few things that I want to say to him and it's probably better to do so over the phone." He explained, giving Wendy a smile. "He'll say what he needs to say and I'll do the same…don't worry we'll have PLENTY to talk about."

Olive bit her lip nervously before heading back into the office to receive the cordless phone.

"Okay, if you're sure."

Olive returned to the dining area, cordless phone in hand. She went through the menu finding the number.

"Here, you might want to take this outside. He sounded pretty mad when I was talking to him."

He nodded and took the phone. He stared down at it for a moment, watching the number flash on the screen. All he had to do was press talk.

He untangled his hand from Wendy's. "I'll be right back."

He marched purposely to the door leading to the backyard. Wendy watched after him, hoping that this wouldn't push him closer to the edge.

This will be good for him, she told herself sternly. He needs this.

Or so she hoped.

Buford mustered all the courage that he had left and pressed the talk button. He put the phone to his ear and wondered for the millionth time what he would say.

But he didn't have the time to wonder any longer because his father had finally picked up.

"Hey, dad…"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Newest chapter, don't got much time but I'd just like to inform you guys that I will be having exams very soon and despite my writing being more fun and slightly more useful I must study for those exams if I wish to pass them and I must also end this sentence before it becomes the world's longest sentence. **

**LOL, I'll see you guys after my exams and I'll have a nice new shiny chapter you lovely people. **

**Don't own, never did and never will.**

**Be sure to leave a nice shiny review after reading. **

**Oh and last OC is introduced in this chapter…so sorry that took so long!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

He was crying…his father was sobbing on the other end of the phone. It took Buford a moment to register this, he had never seen his father cry [or well heard him in this sense] and to be honest it scared him a little. His hands shook while he tried to keep the phone glued to his ear.

He was so used to the screams and the raging…this was just abnormal to him.

"Oh, Buford I'm so glad…I'm so glad that you let me talk to you-"

"Cut the crap dad." He boldly stated. "You made me and mom's lives a living hell so don't think that I'm going to forgive you."

He paused, "ever."

"I-I deserve that," Harry sobbed.

"I want to say some things to you and I want some honest answers to my questions here. But for now shut up and let me talk."

Harry didn't respond, but Buford knew he was still there by the muffled whimpers he uttered. So Buford took a deep meaningful breath and told him everything. All those feelings that he had kept cooped up inside, always too afraid too voice them. He let it all out now and it felt so good.

Like an elephant had been sitting on his chest all these years and had finally got up and moved on [I know it's a strange metaphor but I stand by it].

Buford let out another breath and asked, "Why? Why do you hate us so much?"

His tone had softened down some and he was almost whispering now.

"I don't hate you or your mother…I just could never get used to the family thing and now…I ruined it. I'm sorry, I really am…and I know that I've screwed up the whole dad thing but if you ever…want to talk to me just look me up on FaceBook. I won't contact you anymore if you don't want me to."

Buford blinked.

That had not been the reaction that he had been expecting.

Nowhere close, in fact.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Goodbye then."

Bye, Buff.

And that was the end of it. Buford hung up and the phone sat limply in his hands, he stared down at it wondering if that had really happened. He had said everything that he had ever needed to say and it still felt amazing.

But he made a vow right then and there.

That he would never end up like his dad. He would never drink and he would never lash out at the people he loved because of the influence.

In fact, to make his point more clear he dished his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. The picture was a woman who had died from a heart attack, the cause was the cigarettes that he was holding. He didn't look down at her as he tossed the pack into the garbage.

It simply wasn't worth it.

* * *

><p>Evan had claimed a table near the back of Rising Star's library. She opened her sketch book to a new page and began drawing. To be honest, she didn't have a set idea in mind but the picture formed anyway.<p>

She smiled as she worked, completely oblivious to the world.

Evan was a short petite girl with dark brown eyes that looked strange with her pale skin and white-blonde hair. She stuck out her tongue, running it over her braces which had blue rubber bands.

She didn't notice when someone sat down across from her until he began to speak.

"Evan," Sam whined.

She sighed. "What happened this time, Sam?"

She didn't look up from her drawing. It was starting to form now, a landscape of an ocean shore. The sun tinted dark with her drawing pencil shone down onto the water, it was very low which suggested that it was a few hours away from sun set. She bit her tongue before drawing in a few clouds around the sun.

"It's Kat…she's-"

"Friend zoning you again?"

He nodded. "Yes, won't even give me a chance."

Evan set down her drawing and looked up at him.

"Sam, we've been best friends for years and I know for a fact that Kat has liked you for a while. She just is shy…"

He snorted.

She glared at him. "Fine, if you don't want my advice then leave me be, it was peaceful before you invaded."

He pouted.

Evan picked up her sketch book and drew in some waves near the shore.

Samuel was perfectly and peacefully silent for about….three and a half seconds.

"I know! I'll compose her a song! She'll like that, don't you think?"

The librarian promptly shushed him as she walked past.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Evan offered.

She had already moved on to re-stack a few more music books.

"Do what you want, Sam just don't drag me into it."

He smiled a Cheshire cat grin. "I'll play her what I was composing last week…it's perfect! I can play it at the dance on Thursday. She'll have to go out with me then, right?"

Evan mumbled in response.

"You're going to the dance, right?" He asked.

"And what use would I have in going to a dance?" She raised an eyebrow.

"To support your hopelessly handsome best friend in his daring acts."

'You are hopeless that's for sure,' she mumbled.

He pouted. "Just come, you never go anywhere."

I'm here, aren't I?

"You know what I mean, come to the dance. Actually dance, no sketchbook and just have some crazy fun with the rest of us."

When she didn't respond he added, "if you don't come then I'll come into your room with a case of water bottles then proceed to dump them on every single drawing you've ever drawn. Despite that being a crime since I would be destroying brilliance."

She smirked. "Well, I guess I'll have to come then."

"Good! I'll see you there! Have to get composing!"

He raced out of the library so quickly that the librarian didn't even have time to tell him to not run in the library.

Evan turned back to her drawing and wondered what the heck she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

><p>It was an hour before Buford went back inside. He handed the phone off to Olive muttering something that sounded like 'thanks'. He trudged towards the steps and walked upstairs. Wendy exchanged glances with the two women before racing to catch up with him.<p>

"Buford!" She called.

He stopped and turned around. His eyes were red from fresh tears.

"Oh, Buford." She muttered.

She took him into her arms and let him sob onto her shoulder. She rubbed his back and muttered what she hoped were smoothing words. She hated seeing him this way but she knew that she had to be strong for him.

Even if she didn't understand exactly why he was crying.

"It'll be okay, Buford…everything will be fine."

But even she wasn't too sure about that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys, so here's the newest chapter. It's a bit long and a lot happens within the next few chapters. **

**I completed my exams and will find out the results in the next week or so…hopefully I did good! **

**I continue to own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Wendy knew that she had to say it.

It was unavoidable.

She couldn't just sit here and not say…anything.

She deserved to know.

So Wendy abandoned her 'Harry Potter' book on the chair and marched purposely over to where her mother was scribbling away in a new notebook. She didn't look up when she addressed her daughter.

"Hey, Wendy guess what? I got a new idea for an original series! I think its pretty good it's about this girl who-"

"Mom, can we talk?"

Hearing the sharpness of her tone, she looked up and set her pen down on the bed. She promptly closed her notebook.

"Of course, we can talk Wendy. Come, sit."

She set her notebook on the side table to make room for her. She eyed her daughter with a curious expression.

"Is this about Buford? Because you know when you get into a physical relationship you may have-"

"Mom! That's not at all where I was going!"

She shrugged. "We'll have to talk about it sooner or later, dearest. So, has he been pressuring you at all?" She asked, her voice coated with concern.

"Mom, we've literally been together three days. We are nowhere near that point but I'll let you know when we are, alright?"

Considering how tomato red her face was, she might not talk to her mom about that when they did get to that point…still.

"Then what is you wanted to talk to me about then?" She asked.

"Well, mom me and Buford-"

"Ha! I knew it was about Buford!"

"Let me finish! We snuck off the grounds and went to the library. Please don't be mad but on our way back we ran into dad. He was really drunk and…and he pushed me. Please don't be angry, Buford was there with me and he helped. I never meant to-"

"I'm not mad, Wendy. No, really I'm not," she added after checking her daughter's expression.

"I can understand why you would want your freedom…you're a teenager after all and I shouldn't be keeping you here. It really isn't far for anyone of us. That's why I called a lawyer today. I am going to get back everything we lost, sweetheart and I don't care how long that might take but I am not excepting no for an answer. He messed up our lives enough and I'm not going to let him…keep us here because we're scared."

"…mom?" Wendy whispered. "You are really going to fight him?"

She nodded. "And he's not going to win...not anymore."

Wendy threw her arms around her. She hugged her back with equal enthusiasm. It was strange to think that soon they could have everything back. She could be going to a regular school and back to the way things…but what about Buford?

He was still stuck here and his mother was making no move to get them out.

What would happen to them?

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying but those things just don't fit me right." Kat said, as Isabella handed her yet another dress. This one was a dark blue color that Isabella insisted would go great with her skin tone.<p>

"She's right," Alice chirped. "A little plain and understated for my tastes but to each his own," She shrugged.

"Exactly," Kat replied. "I don't need a dress if I'm not going."

Originally she had not agreed to this last minute dress shopping. It was after class, they had a free hour since most of the girls wanted to get pedicures and manicures before the dance. That was when Kat had let it slip that she had not even picked her dress out and honestly didn't plan on going, Isabella and Alice had kidnapped her without question. And with that they ended up in Miss Claudia's dress boutique, practically forcing Kat into each selection.

"Come on, go to the dance, dance and have fun." Isabella demanded. "Now, go try on that dress before I kidnap that notebook in your book bag."

'Normally, I wouldn't back down to a fight but since you asked so nicely." She rolled her eyes, before retreating back into the change rooms.

Isabella sat down happily next to Alice on the bench by the dress racks.

"I just know, this dress will be the one. She'll love it!"

"Ooh someone's pleased today." Alice commented. "Could that have anything to do with the late night rendezvous with a certain red-head?"

Isabella blushed. "You were sleeping," she muttered.

"Yeah, right you were so loud. You sounded like an elephant trying to stomp on a mouse." She laughed.

"Speaking of elephants!" Kat interjected. "This thing makes me look like one."

She stomped, much like an angry elephant out in front of them. She crossed her arms over her chest. The dress did compliment her skin tone and it did look very good on her. However she couldn't get over the poof of the ball gown skirt and the large flower hanging off the sash.

"It looks good, Kat. Honestly you never have a good thing to say about yourself."

"Because this makes me look huge!"

"That's the point of a ball gown," Alice argued. "You're supposed to look elegant."

She huffed. "Well I'm going to elegantly fall flat on my face because of how long this thing is!"

"You are hopeless when it comes to fashion, Kat." Alice sighed.

"Exactly so I couldn't find a nice dress that didn't make me look like an elephant so I'll spend my evening doing something productive."

"Just go to the dance, Kat." A new voice interrupted. A girl with light blonde hair, wearing an employee's apron.

"Evan? Why do you always show up the most random places?"

She bit on her lower lip and decided to ignore the second half of the question.

"I work here and you should go, Kat I'm sure you'll have a great time."

Truth be it, it wasn't her first idea of a job. She needed the extra cash so she tolerated the dresses and all the…pink.

Pause.

"Hi! Not sure, if you know me but I'm Alice and this is Isabella." Alice piped up cheerfully. She held out her hand for her to shake but Evan ignored it. She let her hand drop and glanced over at Isabella mouthing 'what's wrong with her?'

"Hi," she replied, glancing at them for a moment.

"Bye, Kat, hope to see you at the dance."

Evan quickly scurried back into the employ lounge, not once looking back.

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Is she always like that?"

"Pretty much," Kat shrugged. "Guess I'm going, I simply must see the reason why I need to go."

"You think that she-"

"I know that she is planning something. She's normally very quiet," Kat quickly answered. "So let's buy the circus tent and leave."

"Does that mean that you now like the dress?" Alice asked, smirking.

"Not as bad as I thought, okay?" She frowned. "This doesn't count towards anything, I am never ever wearing this circus tent again after the dance."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, let's pay for it then."

* * *

><p>Evan stayed in the employee area until she was certain that they had left. She sighed and ran a hand threw her hair. She just had to make sure that she was going to the dance. Samuel would be devastated. Though, she still didn't understand why.<p>

Kat was a great person and all but she simply wasn't right for Sam.

Evan had known him…forever.

She couldn't remember not knowing him since their parents were so close.

And perhaps over the years she may have…no that was ridiculous!

She didn't have feelings for Sam! He was her very best friend. She couldn't think of him…like that.

Evan sighed. He would never like her anyways even if she did.

Which she didn't…duh…

She sighed and retreated back into the store, a group of giggling girls had crowded into the dressing rooms. And as she had guessed, they were all from her class. She still had two hours left on her shift before she had to get back for curfew.

She really needed to stop lying to herself

* * *

><p>Ferb finally got the chance to sit down and read Dallas's story. He popped the USB into his lap top port and waited for it to load up. He leaned his cheek into his hand and sighed. The dance was tomorrow and he was taking Alice.<p>

The idea should make him excited.

But he couldn't get the thought of having to say more than two words to her throughout the entire night. He had promised to talk more, so he was going to compliment her obviously magnificent dress and have a decent conversation with her while they slow danced.

Oh gosh, slow dancing.

He hadn't even thought about that.

Of course he had seen it in movies and knew the basic concept of it…but still. He had never actually slow danced before. What if he stepped on her toe? Phineas could pass that off with a laugh. But Ferb, not really.

He had to be the perfect British gentleman that he normally was.

Which meant not stepping on her toes!

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

The USB had downloaded, so he clicked on it and it opened. As he watched the document process it, he blinked. The story was 10,567 words. He certainly hadn't expected that much since he didn't look like much of a writer.

But then again, what do writer's look like anyway?

He shrugged and started to read.

The door opened.

"Hey Ferb!" Phineas said, with that normal smile.

"Hello," he replied.

"Wow, you really did live up to talking more. You've said exactly 36.9 words today."

"How did I say .9 of a word?"

Phineas shrugged. "It just sounded cooler. So Whatcha doing?"

Ferb smirked. "Isabella would not be pleased with you stealing her catchphrase."

"Well she isn't here. Then again, she seems to know somehow whenever someone says that…"

Ferb laughed. "I'm reading a story a…acquaintance wrote."

"Hasn't been upgraded to friends yet?" Phineas asked, sitting down on his bed. He picked up a remote and a screw driver and started fiddling with it.

Ferb shook his head.

"Hmm," He mumbled.

They sat in comfortable silence until Phineas spoke up.

"The dance is tomorrow and I have this great idea! We haven't invented anything in so long and we finally have time for it. I got this idea, we could turn the entire hall into anything we want! Kinda like how we did with Candace when she broke her leg. See we just push this button."

The walls suddenly evaporated into water and a few fish swam by before catching sight of the boys and rushing by faster. A zebra sitting in a rocking chair floated by and waved to them.

Phineas narrowed his brow. "How'd that get in there?"

Ferb shrugged.

"True, weird things always happen to us."

He pressed the button again and the room turned to normal.

"Just like old times, right Ferb?"

He gave a thumbs up.

"Good, that's what we'll do then. Be a nice surprise for everyone who doesn't know us. So, you excited Ferb?"

Ferb spun his chair around. "Well to be honest, I'm a little bit…nervous."

"You nervous? Why? It's just dancing, you're a great dancer."

"Yeah but that's different than slow dancing…"

"Oh, I see."

"What if I step on her foot?"

"You shrug it off and apologize."

He bit his lip.

"Don't be nervous, Ferb she already likes you and that's not going to change anytime soon," He assured his step-brother.

Ferb nodded.

Still that little fear bit at the back of his brain. He had been hurt before and he didn't want that again. So he simply couldn't mess up then, simple as that, sort of.

He sighed and spun back to the computer and started reading the story. It wouldn't take him long so he could probably get the proofread copy back to Dallas by the next day.

_The rain pitter pattered down onto the sidewalk. The boy in the leather jacket pulled his hood up to protect his recent hairdo…_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, leave a nice shiny review on your way out, you know the drill. And also, the dance is in the next two chapters [Wouldn't all in fit into one] and there are a lot of songs included. I've tried to show songs by all genres and artists since it is an arts academy. So let me know how I did with that, okay? <strong>

**And I'll list the songs in order at the end of the chapter. **

**See you guys sometime this week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is slightly longer than usual…okay fine, it's a lot longer than usual but you'll all thank me for it though! I promise. **

**Anyways, I continue to own less than when this story started…Seriously my brother just stole my last package of smarties…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"Oh, stop fussing Isa you look great."

"You really think so?"

Alice nodded. "I like how you're stepping a little out of your usual comfort zone, it's fantastic."

Isabella nervously bit on her lip. Her dress was a little bit more adult than her normal attire but she liked it. The color was a deep red and it clung tight to her waist line and flowed down gradually down the skirt. The top was cut straight down the center of her chest and connected with her waist band. She wore a long bead necklace down her front. Alice had helped with her hair, helping her pin it up and placing a little tiara into the curls. No matter how old you get, you should still feel like a princess. A few pieces of hair blew naturally around her face.

"You're not too bad yourself," Isabella noted, "though those beads must have taken forever."

Alice smiled and adjusted her hair extensions in the mirror. Her dark hair now reached her waist and was done in a long French braid [Since that was her trademark]. She had curled up her bangs to the one side. Her dress was short, ending at her knees, she wore thin matching stockings as to not break her Lolita vows. Her dress was made from a thick rainbow colored silk and was bunched up in the front and down. The sleeves dropped off her shoulder in little wisps. The beads in question were falling from her skirt and tied off at the bottom. Every time she moved her hips, it came with her own theme music!

"Thanks, Izzie, so you nervous?"

She shook her head. "Well…maybe a little bit. Only because it's open mic and I know for certain that Phineas would drag me up there at some point." She rolled her eyes.

"Well it is a performing arts school." Alice shrugged. "It was bound to happen. Besides we might get more than just plain old dance songs, that's pretty awesome right?"

She nodded.

"Maybe even some J-pop or K-pop even. I really love SHINee or Big Bang, they're both K-pop. Kanon is still my favorite though."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she admitted.

"I have to educate you, honestly!"

Isabella smiled. "Well maybe we'll have to get you up there tonight then. If I'm going up then so are you."

"Well…I've only ever sang in front of an audience once and at that point…well I spent more time staring at the bloody ceiling than at the audience."

"Don't worry, maybe you could get someone to duet with you."

She nodded. "Yeah, maybe but we really need to get done there. Being fashionably late is so last year."

She laughed.

'Come on, the guys will already be down there."

* * *

><p>Evan could not believe that she was doing this. Dressed simply in a black and red knee height dress, she paced down the hall outside of the dining hall where the dance was supposed to be.<p>

_It feels like we've been out at sea, boy_

She could hear the music from where she was and she had to admit that she did like the song. Not much the artist but the song was amazing.

_So back and forth that's how it seems_

She could easily just go in, it wouldn't be that difficult and yet it felt so difficult.

_And when I wanna talk you say to me that if it's meant to be _

_It will be_

Just when she built up the courage to walk inside, she chickened out and went back to her pacing. No one had seen her here, she could pretend that she had never come and just leave. No one would know the difference.

_So crazy is this thing we call love_

_And now that we've got it_

_We just can't give up_

_I'm reaching out for you_

Except for Sam, that annoying voice in her head reminded her.

He would be devastated.

_Got me out here in the water and I _

_I'm overboard and I need your love _

_To pull me up_

_I can't swim on my own_

So she clutched her fists and marched to the doors. She took a deep breath before shoving them open.

_Feels like I'm drowning without your love_

_So throw yourself out to me_

_My life saver, life saver, life saver, ooh_

_Never understood you when you said_

Not many people were there yet. Mostly the sound crew and a few others, she recognized Isabella and Alice standing by the refreshment table. Sam was busy over at the stage, talking with the teacher running the orchestra. The music students would be switching out throughout the dance so that they would have time to dance and have fun while also getting bonus marks for volunteering their services for the music. A boy and girl were currently up on stage, beautifully singing 'Overboard.' Evan admired their talent, she could never be that good.

_You wanted me to meet you halfway_

_I felt like I was doing my part_

_You kept thinking you were coming up short_

Evan stuck off to the side and looked up at the decorations. Not very well done, to be honest, it was all very simple and could have been done better. Most likely that is because the dance committee only consisted of three people. Sam being the president of that trio.

_It's funny how things change because now I see_

_So crazy is this thing we call love_

_Now that we've it, we can't give up. _

Same finally noticed her and waved. She couldn't help but smile and wave back to him. He said goodbye to the teacher and walked over to her. He was dressed up nicely in a black tuxedo with a bright purple bowtie. Sam always did like to be unique.

_I'm reaching out for you_

_Got me out here in the water and I_

_I'm overboard_

"Hey, Evan! You made it." He grinned when he finally reached her.

"Well I did tell you I would and look, no sketchbook. You should be proud."

_I can't swim on my own_

"I am, very impressed." He admitted. "I like you dress."

_Feels like I'm drowning without your love_

She blushed but he didn't seem to know it. He looked towards the stage.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"So, you liking the entertainment?"

"They are very good."

"Good, they should be. They have been rehearsing for weeks."

"When's your song?"

"Last song of the night," he replied. "Should be a real excellent… Well, see you later, Evan!"

"Bye!"

_It's supposed to be some give and take I know_

He walked off probably to talk to some of his cooler friends. She sighed and decided to go find somewhere to sit and wondered if she could sneak out until the big performance. He most likely wouldn't even notice, he hardly ever notices her.

_But you're taking and not giving anymore_

_So what do I do? _

_So what do I do? _

'_cause I still love you, still love you baby_

_And you're the only one who can save me_

* * *

><p>The band just got a new song ready and started when the guests began to arrive. The girls arrived in a flair of long colorful skirts. The boys filed in behind them, most of them dressed smartly in black or white tuxedos. As per usual the hall spilt into a boys and a girl's side. Phineas waited by the doors, waiting for Isabella and Alice. He wanted them to be there when he hit the button.<p>

The doors swung open. Isabella with Alice on her arm waltzed through the doorway. Phineas hit the button.

_I was standing side by side_

_As a shadow crossed his mind_

_What it takes to come alive_

There was a gasp of surprise as the entire hall walls changed. The walls turned black until paint splotches banged against it.

"ThisissoPhineas_," _Isabellasaidwithasmile_. _

_It's the way I'm feeling and I just can't deny_

_But I've got to let it go _

"Talking about me?" Phineas shouted over the music.

Isabella turned and met his eye with a smile.

_We found love in a hopeless place!_

_We found love in a hopeless place!_

"Go find Ferb," she hissed.

Alice smirked but held back her snide comment and retreated into the crowd to find Ferb.

_We found love in a hopeless place! _

_We found love in a hopeless place!_

"You look amazing," Phineas complimented.

She blushed.

"Thanks," she shouted.

_I need you more_

_Kill the heartbeat in my mind_

"Wanna dance?"

She nodded and linked fingers with him.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

They jumped around and sang along to the song, acting like three year olds but simply not caring. That night was simply about fun and that's what they planned on doing.

They both grinned, Cheshire cat grins.

_But I've got to let it go_

* * *

><p>Finding Ferb seemed like a harder task than she had thought. Everyone looked the exact same in the dark of the hall. The walls were beginning to change to change however as the next song came on. She had to wonder if he had planned ahead and got a different wall setting for each song played…What would happen when they put on the open mic and not organized songs?<p>

Well it was Phineas and Ferb we were talking about here. They would think of something.

_Ah oh, ah oh_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk_

_With the fear of falling _

Alice finally spotted Ferb and Ferb finally spotted Alice. He calmly walked towards her and held out his hand. Alice smiled and took it happily, letting him pull her close. She put her arms around his shoulders and he placed his hands around her waist. Ferb was careful to not step on her toes.

_Wondering why we bother_

_With love if it never lasts_

She laid her head on his shoulder.

_The second you believe it_

_We're laying on the couch_

_The moment I can see it _

_Yes, yes I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? _

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

She smiled against his shoulder. She loved being in his arms, she felt so safe. It was like the rest of the world disappeared and she only faintly heard the music in the background.

_And I remember that fight 2:30am _

_Everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying_

_And you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

'_cause it's all I ever known_

_And you took me by surprise_

_And said_

In time with the song Ferb whispered, "_I'll never leave you alone."_

Alice couldn't help the childish grin. Ferb was just so sweet sometimes.

_He said, I remember how we felt _

_Sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter _

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

* * *

><p>"Jessica we're already late!"<p>

"Have you never heard of the term fashionably late?" She snapped back. She sat in front of her mirror and blinked on more mascara and adjusted her not-so-subtle- blue eyeliner.

"We are the best pieces of action at this school, Belle and we need to make an entrance."

Belle nodded. "Yeah, I know but I don't want to miss too much that's all."

"Don't worry about it, the party doesn't start until I walk in anyway. There that should do it."

She set down her compact and stood smoothing out her dress. The dress of course was an original Alexander McQueen [Well that's what she told everyone anyways besides it looked just like one of the dresses from his 'Savage Beauty' collection]. The dress was royal blue and looked like it was made from rose petals in texture and volume. The underneath poofed out with white petals, she wore a pair of dangerously high, high heels to match.

"Come on, let's get going." She stated. "Don't want to miss our opening song."

* * *

><p>The second the door swung open, the song currently playing stopped and the band quickly started playing another. The walls swapped backgrounds and went to black again. A microphone was handed to Jessica and she began to sing.<p>

The walls started shooting fireworks.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag? _

_Drifting through the wind wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel, so very deep_

_Six feet under and no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you? _

'_cause there's a spark in you_

The crowd went insane, as if it was really Katy Perry marching so purposely through the crowd and to the stage.

_You just got to ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the fourth of July_

'_cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make them go, _

_As you shot across the sky_

'_cause baby you're a firework_

She had reached the stage and she raised her arms and started walking around singing the lyrics with a powerful voice. Despite how much most people hated her, you simply could not deny what an amazing singer she was.

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Of course they all clapped and cheered for her. Of course, she basked in it and bowed and refused to leave the stage until she had had her fill of the spotlight. She walked off the stage, still waving to the crowd. A few people rushed up to her and gave her the usual compliments. She lived through those compliments of course.

She would die without them.

* * *

><p>Evan had located a corner and had sat down in it. She rolled her eyes at the attics of her fellow student. She loved the song and she was an amazing performer. It was just the way that she acted, the fact that she needed the applause that honestly ticked her off.<p>

The students switched out in the orchestra, playing a random club dance song until they were situated. Evan switched positions, to get more comfortable. She could see Kat in the crowd, she was talking with a few of her friends and was dancing and having fun. Evan wanted to join them but was honestly very scared. What would happen if they just laughed at her?

No, she was safer here.

Or better yet, upstairs in her dorm, drawing.

She was almost ready to take off when she saw Sam push through the crowd. He plopped down next to her.

"What are you doing? Sitting here all by yourself?"

"What?"

"Why are you sitting by yourself?" He shouted over the music.

She laughed. "Just board!"

The music had finally got in order and had switched to something a lot slower. She clapped her hand over her mouth, realizing how loud that must have been.

_When it rains, it pours and opens doors that flood the floors_

_That always keep us safe and dry_

_In the mist of sailing ships, we sink our lips into_

_The ones we love that have to say goodbye_

Sam sternly held out his hand and helped Evan up.

_And as I float along this ocean_

"Dance with me?" This seemed more like a command than a suggestion. So she didn't argue.

_I can feel you like an ocean that won't seem to let me go_

'_cause when I look to the sky_

_Something tells me, you're here with me_

_And you make everything alright_

It was a little awkward, dancing with Sam, her best friend. But it was a nice awkward.

_When I feel like I'm lost_

_Something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way when you are here_

He spun her around, laughing when her skirt spun with her.

_And every word, I didn't say_

_Caught up in some busy day_

Sam had never noticed, but Evan had really pretty eyes.

_And every dance on the kitchen floor, we didn't have before_

Even though her lips were stretched out by those braces, her lips still looked soft.

_And every sunset that we miss_

What are you thinking? She's Evan! She's your best friend and you're in love with Kat, Sam reminded himself. He seemed to have to do that a lot, lately.

_I'll wrap them all up in a kiss_

_Pick you up and all of this as I sail away_

And Evan was completely and blissfully unaware of Sam's inner turmoil. She just was so glad that she had come, despite hating dances and dresses and most other really girly things. She couldn't get over the fact that she was really enjoying herself.

* * *

><p>Phineas didn't know the song but he didn't care. He loved the excuse to hold Isabella. He spun her around and led in a waltz that led her to having the biggest grin ever. She giggled, nearly every time he spun her. He loved every second of it and couldn't believe that he had spent so many years being horribly oblivious, when she was always right there.<p>

Well he had plenty of time to make up for that then.

_It feels like its impossible to fly_

_But with you I can spread my wings_

* * *

><p>It had taken forever for Isabella to convince Alice to perform and even longer to agree on a duet to sing. Eventually they found one that they both liked and knew word for word. It wasn't J-pop or K-pop since there was no way that Isabella could learn those lyrics in time. But they both loved the song 'Perfect' by Pink so they spilt it in two and turned the beloved song into a duet. [AN: Alice's parts are in bold]<p>

**Made a wrong turn, once or twice**

**Dug my way out blood and fire**

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, miss**

**You know it's all good, it didn't slow me down**

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimating _

_Look I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than_

**Less than perfect **

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're less than**

_You are perfect, to me_

The crowd clapped and cheered for the girls but unlike Jessica they didn't bask in it and they made their way down to the dance floor, accepting the compliments flying every which way. Ferb was about to open his mouth to congratulate his girlfriend on the song when…

A hand tugged on the beads hanging around her waist. They fell to the ground and rolled every which way. Alice froze for a moment, it had taken her _hours _to string all those.

"Oops, those should be more secure you know, it's a safety hazard!" An annoyingly cheerful, familiar voice chirped.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright as promised here's the song list, in order:<strong>

**Overboard by Justin Bieber [Don't judge, the song's good…not much to say about the artist…]**

**We found love by Rihanna **

**Mine by Taylor Swift **

**Firework by Katy Perry **

**When I look to the sky by Train**

**F***CKING perfect by P!nk**

**Will update soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

** I continue to own nothing and the list of songs will be at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Alice spun around, not surprised to see Jessica. The blonde bent and picked up a bead and tried to hand it to her. Alice's hands stayed glued to her sides.

"You really, should clean these up." She smirked.

Her minions broke out into laughter. Alice couldn't take it. The sounds seemed to grow louder and she needed to escape them. Their laughter was surrounding her, ghoulish and terrifying.

She didn't hear her friends call after her. She didn't hear anything besides that laughter as she ran from the hall and out the doors. She didn't know where she was running, all she knew was that she had to get out of there, as quickly as possible.

The tears fell down her cheeks and she didn't even bother to wipe them away. She eventually collapsed in an unknown hallway, around many corners and up two flights of stairs. Alice had no idea where she was but it didn't matter. She curled her knees to her chest and burrowed her face into the fabric.

This shouldn't affect her, it really shouldn't.

She had been teased, plenty back home and that led to her decision to leave. But there were people like Jessica everywhere and she could never escape them.

She peeked her head up and brushed the now blank strings hanging around her waist. One bead, still clung to the top of a string in the back. She ripped it off and threw it.

She muttered song lyrics under her breath.

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So in line and we try, try, try_

_But we try to hard and it's a waste of our time_

_Done looking for the critics because they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Strange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that? _

_Why do I do that? _

"Why do I do that?" She whispered, just quiet enough for no one to hear.

She wasn't strong, she wished that she could be but she just wasn't. So she just curled up there, unmoving waiting for who knows what, just knowing that she couldn't go anywhere else.

* * *

><p>The hall remained silent for only a minute. Then the screams started.<p>

"Why the hell did you do that?"

The hall suddenly went completely silent. A few people gasped, hands flying to their mouths. Ferb Fletcher had not only just yelled, he had swore, Jessica was to stunned to comment.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He repeated. "That dress took her hours to make and you just ruin it like that? What is the matter with you?"

Jessica blinked, her lips opening and closing but not able to find the words.

"Why must you shot everyone down and make them feel horrible about themselves? It is cruelty and pointless stupidity. What did Alice ever do to you? That's right, nothing she did nothing to you and you just had to-"

"Ferb," Phineas said in warning. He placed a hand on his shoulder, half expecting him to shove it off. He wasn't used to this Ferb. Normally he was the quiet and stoic type. He had never realized all the anger he kept buried inside.

He took a deep breath. "You're right, she is not worth it. She'll never be worth it and that's why she insists on bringing everyone down with her."

"I'm going to fine Alice." He stated, marching purposely towards the doors. The crowd parted for him to go through.

Then the music started up again, the second the doors slammed shut.

* * *

><p>The alarm clock read 7:54 and Wendy couldn't keep herself entertained. None of her books kept her attention for longer than five minutes, she was running out of ideas. She had tried to go to sleep early but with no avail. Her mind just kept traveling back to the conversation she had had with her mother. What would it be like, to be normal?<p>

Wendy knew that her life had never exactly been normal. Her friends from school never had parents that fought and if they did…they did a good job at hiding it. That had been most of the reason why she had such an obsession over Baljeet. All her friends had boyfriends, she would be normal if she had one too.

But he was happy now, he was happy with Ginger. Wendy found that she was happy for him, he deserved someone who didn't have so much baggage. But how would he react if she told him that she was now- sort of- dating his best friend/ bully?

Well, she had to face it. Her life was never normal and was never going to be. She would always be different and the sooner she faced this fact the better. Sighing, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and slipped them into her slippers.

"I'm going to go get a drink mom," she said, as she stood up.

"Grab me a juice box," she said, pulling her ear away from her phone. "Oh no, not you we need to discuss welfare not juice-"

Wendy pushed open the door and padded down the hallway. She was about to open the door leading to the stairs when she noticed a black bump sitting on the top stair.

"Buford?" She asked, coming to sit beside him.

"Hi, Wendy," he muttered.

"What's the matter?"

"Heard that you and your mom might be getting out of here," he said, not looking up.

"Oh," she said, "Well that's not a done deal yet. My dad's still out there, you know. Anything could happen."

He nodded. "It's just weird, I know we can't stay here forever but-"

"You don't want to leave?"

He shook his head. "You do realize that we won't be able to tell anyone, right? Our time here will be like it never happened. Things will never be the same again."

Wendy smiled. "Then thank goodness for that. You have never had it easy, Buford and now this is a new start for that. You and your mom are safe now, you said that he wasn't going to bother you anymore and if he does then sue him for all he's got." She smiled. "We're going to go back to real school next semester and we're going back together."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yep, that's right you're not getting rid of me anytime soon. We'll get through it, no matter what and we'll do it together."

She kissed him and she kissed him and she kissed him.

She kissed him so he would know that she meant what she said and that she had said what she meant. They were going to get through this, no matter what.

* * *

><p>The school was bigger than he had thought. After his outburst he had started searching the entire place from top to bottom but she had found a pretty good hiding place. Ferb whipped out his cell phone and sent another message to her. He didn't know if she had left her phone in the dorms or if she was just ignoring him.<p>

Either way, he had to find her.

What kind of a boyfriend would he be if he wasn't there for her now?

"Alice, Alice!" He called down the empty halls.

There was no answer. But he would not give up, not now. The anger inside of him had flared into worry and he was beginning to be scared for her. She wasn't anywhere to be found, could she have run away? Where would she have gone, if she had?

She didn't know the area, she could be hurt.

He ran his fingers through his hair, the gel loosening as he did so. He would have to look outside once he was finished searching the halls. He tried not to suspect the worst but his mind went there anyway. He remembered how he been after his mother had been murdered. That mindless robot that he had turned into, he couldn't let that happen to her.

The sound was so light that he almost missed it. It was the tiniest little whimper and if he had not been listening for such a sound then he would have surely missed it. He raced down the next hallway, towards that whimper.

"Alice! Alice!"

She was under a window sill at the end of the hallway. Her thin arms wrapped around her knees, trying to turn herself into the smallest ball possible. The moonlight glittered in, reflecting off her dark hair and the colors in her dress and the broken strings. A few beads had fallen off and scattered around.

"Alice," he whispered.

She peeked up through her hands, just enough for him to see the redness of her eyes and the tear ducts down her cheeks. A little mascara had run leaving black trails behind.

"Oh, Alice," he muttered. He sat down next to her, giving her some distance between the two of them.

"It's stupid isn't it?" She muttered. "That I'm crying over a dress, of all things."

"It's not-"

"Yes it is! I shouldn't have let her get to me like that. But she's even worse than those girls back home."

"Do you want to tell me?" He asked, carefully.

She seemed so vulnerable now, so broken. He had to be careful to not say the wrong thing and send her spiraling over the edge. He wasn't sure how she would react. He was so relived when she nodded, her face turning towards him.

"It's only fair. I didn't leave Britain because I was tired of tea and crumpets. I left because…because it was too hard for me to stay. I didn't have many friends, I had one that I still keep in touch with. But that was it…everyone else didn't understand me. They didn't understand the whole Lolita idea and they teased me for it. So the second my teacher mentioned this school and that I wouldn't stand out too bad here…I jumped on the prospect."

"I…left because they chased me out. I should be used to the bullies now…it shouldn't affect me like that-"

"It's not fair that you think that you should be used to it," Ferb stated. "She's a bloody cunt and will never be any better."

She smiled. "You know, I missed British slang."

"Well it feels good to use it again."

"You are amazing, Alice and you deserve everything and more. Don't let people like her tell you otherwise."

She smiled through her tears. "Thank- you Ferb, I don't know what I'd do without you." She paused. "I was just a bit curious and I was wondering…"

"Wondering what, love?"

He took her hand, so gently that even she had to smile. He was just perfect despite his flaws and his sorrowful past.

"What does Ferb stand for?"

* * *

><p><strong>And yes I brought up the question. Tune in next week to see how he answers! <strong>

**Only song used: F**king perfect by P!nk **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, here's the newest chapter. My apologies that it is late, my internet ended up crashing on Thursday and I had to have this really tall guy come and fix it. First time it has ever done that so I was not sure what to do...**

**Still begging for a new lap-top...wish me luck? **

**Anyways just want to add that I love this Copy-N-Paste feature! It no longer takes an hour to post both my stories...it's fantastic! **

**Okay and I continue to annoyingly own nothing and no I do not make any money off of writing this. Wouldn't be so broke if I did...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Well…uh…um…it stands for- "

He muttered a little under his breath, too low for her to hear. She smirked.

"What was that?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, fine it stands for Fernald. My mom liked Old English names…"

"Then where did Ferb come from?" She asked. "You can't really see the-"

"I know that's what's so weird about it…I think someone may have pronounced it wrong and I became Ferb."

"Okay," she smiled. "Thanks for telling me. I feel special."

"Good, then you deserve to feel special." He took her hand and ran his thumb across her knuckles. "Are you ready to go back? I'd like to sing a song with my beautiful girlfriend."

She quickly kissed the edge of his lips.

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p><em>From underneath the trees<em>

_We watch the skies_

_Confusing stars for satellites_

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine _

_But here we are, we're here tonight _

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive _

Jessica had wandered away from the group. She stood off to the side, while everyone danced along to a song that she didn't know. Why, the hell, was what that mute British kid said actually getting to her?

Perhaps because, no one had ever spoken to her like that…she had never known why but people just seemed to like her. Maybe it was because, she was the only one in her elementary school class to have an in ground pool or because of her butler and his homemade tacos…

_If everyone cared…_

Still, she had never even thought of them actually liking her for who she was. That fact was one that she had always known but it had never really bothered her…until today.

_She's not worth it and never will be. That's why she insists on dragging everyone else down with her. _

People had never said things like that to her face and it bothered her that he had had the courage to tell her the absolute truth…and her supposed friends had never given the gesture.

_And nobody cried_

All that time of knowing all those people and not one of them had though to give her the smack in the face that she deserved.

Why had she ruined the dress...it wasn't like it was annoying her physically.

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

She knew what she had to do and it was not going to be easy. That annoying British kid had a point. She had to apologize.

Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow but it was a step in the right direction. She was going to take that chance, despite how completely out of character it was.

_Then we'd see the say when nobody died. _

* * *

><p>Alice tightened her grip on his hand. He was the only thing keeping her from fleeing back to her corner. He wanted to go to the dance and he wanted to sing that duet with her. She was not going to let some stupid bully get in the way of that.<p>

"Ready?"

She nodded. Her fingers skimmed over where they had tied the stings up around her waist so the damage wasn't so visible. She tried not to think about it when she opened up the doors.  
><em>And as we lie beneath the stars<em>

_We realize how small we are_

They ignored the stares as they walked back in. Ferb wordlessly picked up her arms and draped them across his shoulders. They danced on, no one daring to interrupt them.

_If they could love like you and me_

_Imagine what the world could be_

* * *

><p>Dallas wasn't into tuxedos. That night he wore a black jacket over his usual T-shirt, that had the print of a bow tie on it, and a pair of stain washed white jeans. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets while he leaned against a wall. He had danced, but had gotten bored of it quickly.<p>

He glanced up at the stage and noticed an another couple take the stage. Most likely to sing another cheesy love song. He mumbled under his breath. This party was getting awfully boring. He was ready to leave when he noticed that there were more than two people on the stage now.

"Hi, I'm Phineas and this is Ferb and Isabella and Alice and we're going to sing a song for you all today."

He pointed to the band and they began the familiar song that still topped the charts. The crowd went nuts with the idea of a reunion concert of the one hit wonders that were Phineas and Ferb. Dallas was interested, as much as he'd hate to admit it, he knew every word to that song. So he muttered the lyrics under his breath, trying to look cool. But everyone else was singing along anyway.

_Bow chika bow wow, __**that's what my baby says**_

_Mow mow mow__**, and my heart starts pumping **_

_Chika chika chu whop_

_Never gonna stop! Gitchi gitchi goo that I love you! _

_My baby's got her own way of talking _

_Whenever she says something sweet _

_And she knows it's my world she's a rockin' _

_Though my vocabulary incomplete _

_And though it might sound confusing_

_Sometimes I wish she would give it to me straight_

_But I never feel like I'm losing, __**losing**_

_When I take the time to translate _

_That's what I'm talking 'bout_

Phineas smiled back at Isabella. She and Alice had taken over the roles of the Ferbettes. He remembered when he had written this song, while having a certain black-haired Jewish girl hovering around the edges of his mind.

_When I don't know what to do, __**I don't know what to do **_

_But I think I'm getting through, __**I think I'm getting through**_

_'cause when I say I love you, __**I say I love you**_

_She says I gitchi gitchi goo you too! _

_Don't need a dictionary! _

_I said a bow chika bow wow, __**that's what my baby says**_

_Mow mow mow, __**and my heart starts pumping **_

_Chika chika chu whop _

_Never gonna stop gitchi gitchi goo means that I love you! _

**_Baby…baby…baby _**  
>The crowd cheered and Dallas cheered along with them, not really caring if he looked cool or not.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, singing the classic country song 'if you see him if you see her' by Reba and Brookes and Dunn, my brother Ferb and his girlfriend Alice!"

Two chairs were brought up onto the stage, Phineas sat down in one and Isabella in the other. The chairs were a few feet apart. Alice started standing next to Isabella and Ferb started near Phineas.

[**Alice, **_Ferb, __**both]**_

**If you see him, tell him I wish him well**

**How am I doing? **

**Well sometimes, it's hard to tell**

**I still miss him more than ever, **

**But please don't say a word **

Isabella acted along and nodded, playing the concerned friend. She took Alice's hand and sadly smiled while Ferb sang his part.

**If you see him**

**Oh, if you see him**

_If you see her, tell her I'm doing fine _

_And if you want to, say that I'm doing fine _

_And if you want to, _

_Say that I think of her from time to time _

_Ask her if she ever wonders _

_Where we both went wrong _

Alice wiggled her hand out of Isabella's and stood directly facing Ferb. She put all her concentration into imagining herself missing him so terribly that she would confide in her friend but not tell him. She tried to let that pain show on her face while she sang.

_If you see her_

_If you see her_

_Oh, I still want her! _

**And I still need him so**

**_I don't know why we let each other go!_**

_If you see her, _

_Tell her the light's still on for her _

**Nothing's changed deep down the fire still burns for him**

**_And even if it takes forever, say I'll still be here_**

**If you see him**

_If you see her_

**If you see him**

_If you see her! _

By then they were standing very close. Ferb smiled and kissed her forehead.

See, told you that you could do it, he whispered.

* * *

><p>Sam could not understand why he was so nervous. He had performed in front of people before and it's not like he was singing to her, that would be completely different. He was just playing the piano and the orchestra was going to play along with him. Aside from saying that this was dedicated to Kat, he wouldn't have to say anything.<p>

So why was he so nervous?

The last lines of the last song before his number were being sung. He would be on in maybe two minutes, if that.

He breathed in and out, in and out, trying to calm his nerves. But he couldn't help but think back to Evan. How she had smiled so wide that he could count every elastic on her braces. How she had felt in his arms when they danced. Her laugh that he knew that she hated but he thought it sounded beautiful. How her nose crinkled when she was really focused on her drawing or how sometimes she stuck her tongue out without even realizing it. How she loathed anything girly and yet had taken a job at a dress shop?

_It pays well, Sam and if I'm ever going to get into art school then I'm going to need a whole wad of cash right up front. _

_Sam! We do have a history test tomorrow! This is no time for a Harry Potter movie marathon. Oh wait, Harry Potter is way more important than history…let's start from the end and go back to the beginning? It's more fun that way. _

_Leonardo Da Vinci…Sound familiar? And no he is not an Italian pizza guy. _

_Complete! Yet another masterpiece from the hand of one Evan…_

It was strange suddenly noticing these things, in a person that he had thought he had known so very well and realizing that he thought they were all beautiful.

But he still had to perform to Kat.

He had no choice but to perform and these feelings…were still confusing him. So he straightened his bow tie and marched up onto the stage and sat down on the bench and signaled to the orchestra to begin playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick question for you all...do you like the OCs? I know I've only mentioned Dallas in this chapter...wow I've left him out of a lot...Anyways do you guys like the little drama between Sam, Evan and Kat? Just a little bit curious. <strong>

**And also...I just checked my Traffic stats and this story over the course of the month has...392 views! I've only ever gotten that high with 'A summer to remember' and that was back when I was still updating it! I love you all, so much. Thanks, makes me want to work on this story more. **

**See you next week!**

**Leave a review on your way out! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, guys here's the newest chapter. Just wanted to say how much I love you all and the attention this story is getting. I really never expected it to be this popular so thanks for that. **

**I continue to own nothing...despite how much I would like to. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

The dance had ended, very late into the night. It was difficult to get the students back up to their dorms. Most of them insisted that they were not tried- much like a five year old would- then would end up yawning before they even finished the sentence. So eventually they all trotted off to bed, discussing the events of the night excitedly among themselves.

"I honestly cannot believe that that British girl…what was her name again?"

"I think it was Amanda or something like that," she said.

"Well it was pretty awesome how- whoever she was- came back in after what Jessica did."

"I know right! She is so horrible!"

Her friend giggled. "Yeah, I think everyone knew that before."

"Agreed," she added.

Or people discussed Ferb and his odd outburst that was so out of character that it terrified people.

"It's always the quiet ones," a boy said. "I mean it's always the weird British butler who ends up murdering the rich damsel right? He was bound to snap at some point."

His friends sleepily nodded as they filed up the stairs. They all had enough gossip to last until the next dance, at least, which was in October. A costume party, which would be exciting and to finally get out of those stuffy uniforms even if it was for only a few hours at a time.

But another hot topic that was on most minds was the piano playing that Samuel did. Everyone knew that he was good, but they had never realized the extent of how amazing he was. People had rushed up to him right after to demand if he had composed it himself.

But the two people that he had actually wanted to come and tell him what he thought…were not there or anywhere near there…

* * *

><p><em>He hit the final cord and the violins joined in a last jaw-dropping finale. Not many people truly understood or appreciated classical music. Most people honestly believed that all music had to have lyrics for it to be music at all.<em>

_Oh, how wrong they were._

_Samuel smiled and said, "Yes I composed it all myself."_

_"That's amazing!" One girl said. "I play the flute but I can never write anything of my own…"_

_He had blocked her out. His eyes were scanning the crowd but he saw no sign of the two of them. He sighed, he had hoped that at least Alice would have congratulated him…_

_She must have vanished after the song had started. After all, it was nearly five minutes long, plenty of time for escape there. Kat had very clearly left just after the song began. She must have known that the song was for her. _

_The thought depressed him but he tried not to show it. _

_This song had been a bad idea. No matter how much attention he was getting, he was still alone. Surrounded by all these people and still he wished that Evan was there. She would comfort him and say that she wasn't worth it if she wouldn't even listen. But Evan wasn't there and it was clear that things were going to be weird between them for now on._

* * *

><p>So Sam had escaped the attention and went back to his dorm. There was nothing else that he could do that night but he knew that he had to do something…anything. Well he would just sleep on it and worry about it tomorrow. Hopefully tomorrow wasn't to late.<p>

* * *

><p>Alice could only politely say that the entire day she felt like she was being watched. The students- despite living in a boarding school- had little to gossip about so their conversations turned to Alice's display of bravery.<p>

Alice was used to being the talk of the lunch room.

Except it had never been for any other reason besides the usual comments of, "_OMG what is she wearing?!"_

It felt nice to be the center of attention for once. She talked to more people that day and made more acquaintances with every class. But she still hadn't seen Jessica, the cause of her fame. It didn't seem that anyone had.

Alice looked out for her, looking around corners and in where she normally sat in every class that they had together. But she wasn't anywhere to be found.

This unnerved her.

Why would Jessica, the one person that everyone both loved and hated. Mostly the second option…Still she would always be there. She had rehearsed what she would say when she finally did return. She lost confidence as the one day of absence…slowly turned into two.

But on the third day, she did come.

She walked into Alice's science class, late. Her hair brushed back into a headband and for once she wore full length jeans. Alice didn't know that she owned such a thing! She held her books tight to her chest and didn't make eye contact…with anyone.

"Nice of you to join us," the teacher commented as she wrote the date on the board.

Jessica said nothing, for once and retreated to the back of the classroom. To the old desk that had a wobbly leg that no one used. She sat down and opened her notebook. Her 'friends' sat near the front but didn't comment on their 'friend's' odd behavior.

Alice glanced back a few times to find Jessica busy at work, copying down notes and catching up on a few assignments that she had fallen behind on. Despite Alice's dislike and possible hatred for the girl, she didn't think that she deserved this type of treatment…no one did.

She planned to confront her, say her speech and hope it got through her head.

But she was out of her seat and out the door before Alice had even closed her binder.

* * *

><p>Ferb had just polished off his entry for the writing contest. He was very pleased with it and hoped that the judges would be as well, in two weeks. He hit the print button and watched as the ink quickly spread across the page and shot out of the end and into a basket. A little trick, that Phineas had come up with. It made things go by a lot faster.<p>

About a minute later, he grabbed the pages and counted them to make sure it was all there.

Ten pages, 7,893 words, size 13 font, single margins, single spaced and in Calibri font…

He smiled and stapled the pages together.

He was ready to mail out his entry and hope for the best.

He had finished editing Dallas's a few days prior. He had to admit that he had some pretty stiff competition. Dallas's story was dangerous, and well…bloody. But it was excellently written and had Ferb reaching for his handkerchief by the end of it.

Ferb's was safer and kept to every rule, like glue. It centered around a day way back when…when he and a certain red-head had created the roller coaster…twice. He admitted that if he was going to make a career out of his writing, it would be a kid's series, centered around his own childhood. Someday he would write it but this was a start, he didn't mention any of the pain, that he had gone through. Just an innocent story about two ten year old boys doing impossible things and it stayed well in the range of PG-13.

Dallas's did not but he found that he liked it anyways.

So he printed it off for him, except in Agency FB font. It suited the story so much better.

He pulled out his cell-phone and sent a quick message to Dallas that he had finished it. He responded almost too quickly.

_Cool, I'll pick it up tomorrow in class. Thanks bro ;] _

Ferb smiled.

_No problem. _

And maybe, just maybe he could find a friend in Dallas. After all, anything was possible, right?

* * *

><p>"Did you notice, Jessica today? She didn't even…"<p>

"Make snarky and pointless comments that lead to nothing on her behalf?" Kat offered.

"Exactly," Alice said.

Isabella set down her pen. "Is there something wrong, Alice? I mean this girl openly…well bulled you and you are feeling sympathy?"

"Well, it's not sympathy exactly. More like a curiosity. I'm wondering if she only ever behaved that way…"

"Because of some traumatic childhood experience or growing up in an abusive household…trust me the possibilities of her turning out into being such a bitch are endless." Kat stated, not even looking up from her notebook.

"I just am wondering what her problem is," she said, "I mean you just can't be born with the desire to be so…cruel."

Isabella pondered this for a moment before responding. "Lord Voldemort was cruel by nature," she added.

"Yes, but he wasn't capable of love, though. Remember, he was conceived under the effects of a love potion…not under real love so he can't love."

"Maybe, she is secretly Voldy's younger sister?" Kat said.

They laughed and Alice didn't bother pointing out that Tom's mother had died the night he was born so that was literally impossible. Still, she couldn't help being curious.

Jessica was a human being and as far as she knew was not a witch. Still you could never know, right?

* * *

><p>"Kat," Samuel said. "I need to talk to you."<p>

She spun around, annoyance crossing her expression at the very sight of him. She raised an eyebrow, as if challenging him to irritate her with whatever it is he wanted to say.

"I will send my dragons on you, if you annoy me." She said, tightening her arms around her notebook to keep the multiple dragons inside.

"Dragons?"

"Yes, I have more than one! That can't be too surprising, knowing me."

He nodded. The possibility was not that out there, that was for certain.

"What was it that you wanted to say?" She sniped.

"Oh right…I wanted to know why you left…after the dance…that song was for you. I wrote it for you." He said. "And I would have liked you to have heard it all."

"I couldn't handle it…Sam, I've always tried to spare your feelings when it came to your little crush-"

Little crush? Does she even realize that he had loved her more than anything ever since they had first met? That he used to wait outside the classroom just for the chance to walk her outside for recess. That he used to talk about her for hours and hours. Every little thing, that most people would say didn't matter but it mattered to him because of how much he simply loved her. How he had literally danced in the middle of the school hallway when he overheard that she would be attending 'Rising Star' with him and Alice.

He cared about her…he wanted to know her better. He wanted to be with and he had wanted that for so long…And he knew what she was going to say. Of course he did, he had always been expecting it. Her rejecting him would not come as much of a surprise. He had seen it coming a mile away.

"…And it hurts me to finally admit it. But I am honestly not interested in dating you! I've wanted to say that for so long but my mortality stopped me."

He sighed.

"But Sam, we can still be friends, right?"

He narrowed his eyes. "But I don't think we were ever friends. Honestly I've just been chasing after you like some blonde Romeo and you've broken my heart too many times to count. If I was Romeo then I would most definitely not be alive right now! That little bottle of poison would have already been drunk."

He shook his head.

"We were never friends and we are never going to be together, are we?"

"No, no we're not." She admitted. "Sam, I'm sorry, I really am but…I just am not interested in you but I'd be okay with trying out this friend's thing…"

"I'll send my dragons on you, if you dare to break my heart again," he snapped.

He spun on his heel and raced down the hallways, leaving a very confused and saddened Kat far behind him. He knew where he had to go and he had some desire to get there as quickly as possible.

"Hey! Watch out!" Yelled one guy, after he had practically stampeded over him.

He didn't take any notice to them. They didn't matter, he had to get to her. He knew where she would be. It was after school hours and there was only one place where she could be. Lost deep in a drawing…

He smashed open the doors to the library. He ignored the angered librarian while he searched the space for her. She was back at the table closest to the back, her nose deep in a sketch book. He tried to calmly walk up to her but found that he couldn't and dropped into a chair beside her.

"Hey, Evan." He said.

She practically jumped out of her skin.

"Sam?" She asked.

"Yeah, who else would it be? Listen, I need to talk to you."

"So do I, actually."

She set down her sketchbook and gently set her pencil on top of it. He saw the brief outlining of a face that was nowhere near done. She must have just started her drawing session.

"You first then," Sam said.

She took a deep breath.

"Things have been real weird between us lately, Sam and I don't like it. I liked it when we could be friends and tell each other everything…but…I think we should spend some time apart."

"Spend time apart? You make us sound like an old married couple."

She fiddled with her fingers.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were and I think if we spend a little while just not talking to each other than maybe we can…"

Sam felt his heart snap in two. He wanted so badly to just confess, right then and there. Tell her what he had just said to Kat and why he had looked so breathless when he had come in. But he couldn't he had to respect her and this was the decision that she had made and if he really cared about her then he could wait.

"Alright, we'll separate for a while. Just not to long, just long enough for us to try to understand…everything."

She nodded.

"One month," she said, "I won't speak to you for one month…starting now."

* * *

><p>"Phineas! We are supposed to be studying," she giggled.<p>

Phineas didn't listen and just kissed her neck again. He felt her shiver under his touch so he did it again. So much of this was an experiment, to see what felt good and what didn't.

Phineas being the oblivious fun-loving kid-at-heart that he was never really thought about that type of thing. But that dress that Isabella had worn to the dance had…done something to him. He couldn't stand to be in her presence for very long without either kissing her or wishing that he was doing other things…besides kissing…

"I know, but you're already acing math."

"We're studying for a science test! Were you even paying attention?"

To be honest he wasn't but he wasn't going to tell her that. So he moved a distance away and tried not to think of how that dress had cut straight down her chest…

* * *

><p><strong>Psst! I like reviews...just saying...<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Greetings, all. I shall be leaving on my exciting trip very early tomorrow morning! I will be eaten by bugs and...maybe even fish while I am camping up North [Six hours in a car...with my family...should be fun!]. I will be gone for the week so next week's offering might be a little late but please forgive me for that one...**

**Anyways, here's the newest installment to Secrets and Surprise. I continue to own nothing and most likely never will. **

**See you all when I return! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

The days passed and eventually turned into weeks, the music class was hard at work getting ready for their first competition. They discussed who would be getting the solos and duets and so forth. Alice's song was the first on the agenda, Phineas and Isabella were awarded with that duet. The vote was unanimous and no one bothered arguing. They practiced late into the night, every night with Alice perfecting the song until they got to the point where they knew every word, every note completely by heart.

The other numbers however had more arguments. Everyone had assumed that Jessica would ask- no demand- a solo considering how talented she was- to everyone's annoyance.

But the demand never came. In fact when asked, she insisted that she would be fine mindlessly harmonizing and swaying in the background. She did not want the spot light, oddly enough. Ms Harris had attempted to console her out of her…depression as she had dubbed it. But all she had received was that ice queen glare that she was so excellent at and another refusal.

So she handed the solo over to another student- a soprano that the group was glad to have going into competition- named Hannah. She was of course ecstatic about her new chance to shine and went to work straight away.

Jessica seemed content to fade into the background and no one stopped her from doing so.

* * *

><p>With the mountain loads of homework and the extra rehearsals for the competition, the gang was completely booked. The most alone time that Ferb and Alice had had was late night study sessions that usually ended in her falling asleep in his bed…try explain that to your step-brother who roomed with you and would never ever let that go.<p>

Still, Alice was troubled. She couldn't stop thinking about Jessica. Her odd personality switch had her baffled. Jessica despite not trying to gain the attention of all in the room, had tangled Alice in her web still, stealing her every thought. She planned to confront her, ask her what her problem was. However she always managed to sneak away. It seemed that she knew every hiding place in that school and found them whenever Alice found her.

How was it that it was Jessica who was bloody terrified?

* * *

><p>October blew in, the leaves began to change color and people started talking about Halloween and whose houses they planned on egging on Devil's night. Well, at least that was what Buford would usually be doing around that time of year. Now, all he could do was watch from the window in his room, while everyone else jumped in leaf piles and while everyone else was…smiling.<p>

He felt like a bad Rapunzel parody.

"Buford!" Wendy called, happily planting a kiss on his cheek.

When he didn't respond she sat down on the bench next to him. She took his hand in hers and ran her thumb across his knuckles.

"What's wrong? I know there's something wrong, Buford I know you well enough to know when there's something bothering you."

He snatched his hand back. He stared annoying at a tree, as if daring it to drop another multicolored leaf. In defiance the tree dropped another and it landed directly next to his foot. Buford stomped on it.

"What's wrong is that I am starting to really, I mean really hate it here. I mean right now I should be planning to egg the principal's house…not sitting around…"

She sighed. "Buford, you know we both hate it but we're here for our own safety. I mean anything could happen if we-"

"He isn't going to bother us anymore! I mean honestly he said he wouldn't and that he was going to straighten himself out. I want out of here but my mom she's…she's scared." He said, dropping his face into his hands. "She's terrified, never admits it but she is. I mean, have you seen how much weight she's lost since we got here? She stopped eating regularly like she's expecting him to break in here and tell her that she's fat or something."

"Did you tell her?"

He nodded. "I'm not sure if she believed me though. I'll be stuck here until I'm eighteen and am legally allowed to leave! I am absolutely certain of this, we'll be here like sitting ducks! While you go back to regular school and-"

"Buford," she said, "you'll get out of here. For now we just have to be patient. I overheard my mom talking to the lawyer earlier. We might be stuck here until Christmas before we even get a trail and then we have to request a restraining order and…there's just so much legal stuff, Buford. I do want to be a lawyer someday but this is a lot to come to terms with."

"If you don't mind me asking, but is that why you want to be a lawyer…so you can help people…well like us?"

She nodded. "I always thought that I could save the world when I was younger but all along it was my mother who needed saving. She put up with him for so long and never said anything. I kept wanting to say something, to tell her what I felt it. How I thought we should have been here, well years ago and that this should have been dealt with already. But I could never say that, it would only hurt her more and she's…she's been hurt enough for two lifetimes."

He took her hand back.

"I know, but I just want to get out of here. Sometimes to the extent that I feel claustrophobic…sometimes I wish that we could have at least been allowed to bring those books back but the Home had someone else do it for us." He said.

"We'll get out of here. It's as simple as that and it will happen, if not now or even later. But, maybe if we could get really good costumes and the assistance of the SWAT team then maybe we could go out trick or treating."

He laughed.

"Aren't we a little old for that?"

She swatted his arm playfully. "Please, free candy. You're never to old for free candy."

"Point taken," he said with a grin.

Sometimes the fact that Wendy was always there for him…it confused him. The idea that he had such an angel in his life and that she would always be there for him, no matter what. He sometimes- always- wondered how he had ever gotten so lucky.

He just hoped that he wouldn't end up screwing it up.

* * *

><p>To say that Sam was going insane would be an understatement. He knew that he should respect Evan's decision and that he should understand her like no one else does and he thought that he did. However now, he was feeling like he didn't know this person who was supposedly his best friend. Was there truly more to her than what he had originally guessed?<p>

He had known her for so long. He knew her secrets and her true heart's desires. He knew every thought that ever briefly passed across her mind.

Well he used to.

It was getting difficult to not say hello to her in the halls, to stop by the library where he knew that she would be or threaten to steal her sketchbook like he used to do daily. He had to keep himself from going to her and it made him realize how much he relied on her before. How they used to help each other in certain subjects where one of them didn't excel. It was so tempting to text her when he got stuck on a difficult math problem because he knew that it was one of the few subjects that she was good at and enjoyed…

Still, he had to respect her decision besides it was only another week, he could survive.

* * *

><p>"Ferb, you have that look on your face that means that you are thinking of something and that something is worrying you down to the bone and I am pretty sure that I know what that something is." Phineas said, sitting down next to him.<p>

"But what if I don't win? I mean there's some really good material in there…what if I don't even place and the school decided that I'm not cut out for this…"

"That is never going to happen and you know that."

"But what if it does? I mean, this is who I am and what I want to do in life…after I accept my several Nobel prizes in science and medicine for finally figuring out where to start on curing cancer…but still, I don't know what I'll do if I don't make it."

Phineas laughed.

"What could possibly be funny about my distress?"

"The fact that you're actually worried! You are amazing and so is your story. I read it and I enjoyed it and thought I was very well represented in it. I mean, they would be crazy to not vote you to at least place in the top ten…if not in first."

Ferb smiled. "Thanks, Phin really, still going out of my mind on this but thanks anyway." He admitted.

"No problem, I mean what are step- brother's for then, if I didn't help you out at a time like this? Now, I have an idea-"

"Will said idea cheer me up and make me stop worrying because I'm not sure if that's even possible at this point."

"It will cheer you up and might possibly get us in some trouble with the head mistress."

"Do I even want to know?"

"No, just go along with it anyway."

Ferb rolled his eyes but still followed his brother out of the dorm room. Whatever he had planned would most likely not cheer him up but he was glad that he was at least trying. That was what really mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end until the next time we meet so Au Revoir and have a safe and awesome week! <strong>

**I also like reviews...just saying. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello all, I'm back! Just back a few hours ago and finished editing this chapter. It's very short...mostly because I hand wrote it and I'm terrible when it comes to handwriting. But I didn't want to leave you guys without an update on time so I mashed together what I wrote over the vacation and came up with this. Hope you enjoy and for those who care...my trip was okay. I spent some good time with my family both wanted and unwanted. Got eaten by several different species of insect and a fish...long story trust me on that one! **

**But anyways I do have one more announcement. I have a blog! Yeah, finally got around to creating one of those and there I'll be posting little tidbits and behind the scenes stuff from my stories! SO check it out at: thomlina dot blogspot dot ca**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

The head mistress, Ms Kelly was busy typing away on her lap top. The music competition was coming up soon and everything had to be organized down to the last juice box. She was currently figuring out how much the transportation will cost and how much the proceeds from the dance took off that price.

Since each student had paid 15 dollars to gain entrance into the dance and there were just over 600 students…that would be around 9,000 dollars. But cutting out the few students who didn't go and the other things that needed the money as well…Ms Kelly was informed that she only now had 6,000…that's not even enough for one bus there and back!

She sighed, burying her face in her hands. Yes, it was a very rich school and yes they had more money than most public schools but still…that money just didn't come out of thin air.

Ms Kelly was so wrapped up in her worries that she didn't hear the noises of a bulldozer coming from outside.

* * *

><p>'Aren't you a little young, to be buying all this?' The delivery guy asked, handing Phineas a clipboard to sign off on.<p>

'Yes, yes I am and besides we have great credit ever since we saved the mayor after that incident with the chimpanzees and the space time continuum.' Phineas replied with a smile. He handed him back the clipboard.

'Bring it all in!' The delivery guy shouted. About a dozen trucks started pulling into the school's parking lot. The workers started stacking the materials over on the courtyard. Phineas grinned, this was going to be big.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the rest of the students realized what was going on and came out to investigate. After hearing that this was a Phineas and Ferb project they grew even more excited, that simple fact meant this impromptu carnival was going to be even better!<p>

Upon hearing this, Isabella walked up to Phineas and said, 'Whatcha doin'?'

'Just creating the best carnival that can be made in a boarding school courtyard, in just over two hours with exactly twenty dollars and fifty-six cents!' He announced. 'Ferb! The Ferris wheel studs need more peanut butter!'

Ferb gave a thumbs up and got back to work, calling to one of the other workers for more peanut butter. It was sent up in a small balloon that Ferb promptly caught and set on the ledge next to him.

'How do you plan to only spend twenty dollars on all this?' She asked.

'And fifty-six cents,' Phineas corrected.

She rolled her eyes.

'We have excellent credit with the companies that supply this type of thing. They were more than happy to give us what we needed as long as we feed their workers ice-cream afterwards.'

Isabella smiled. 'It's good to be back on a Phineas and Ferb project again.'

'Yes, yes it is.'

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it's very short but I promise better next week...hopefully I'll live up to that promise...<strong>

**Reviews are nice. **


	20. Chapter 20

**There is really no excuse for how late this is...I'm so sorry about that. got caught up with another project since I can never work on one thing at a time, you know [Can never stop myself from starting something new...]**

**Anyways I still continue to own nothing and most likely never will. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Evan heard the commotion from inside and was very tempted to abandon her current project and go investigate. She was drawing a profile, of a boy with blonde hair and way too pretty blue eyes…

Okay, so maybe she wasn't doing the separation very well. She was a bit glad that she wasn't talking to Sam since he had a habit of stealing her drawing books, at the most horrible times. How would he react if he found out that she had an entire drawing book full of…drawings of him, in different poses and angles?

She could always claim that she was painting someone else but he wouldn't believe it and she wouldn't believe it...so what was the point of denying it all?

She missed him.

She missed him to the extent that she found that she was even dreaming about him, sometimes. That fact freaked her out, constantly.

But she had to hold on for the rest of the week. She had made a promise and she going to keep that promise.

She turned back to her drawing and shaded in that smile that Sam always wore.

* * *

><p>Phineas what is the meaning of this? The headmistress demanded, taking in the sight that now covered the courtyard. People were already starting to climb onto the rides and play the games…<p>

"Uh, not sure that I fully understand the question but…we're having a carnival and…"

She smiled. "Charge admission and donate it back to the school and I'll let it slide."

"Okay so…we're not in trouble?"

"Not at all, Phineas not at all but next time you try something like this…please ask first."

"Will do," he said with a mock salute.

"Alright go, go have fun. I know you want to."

He nodded and before he left he added, "feel free to participate, ma'am…free of charge."

She laughed, "will do Phineas."

The red-headed boy rushed off leaving the head to watch. She hadn't been to a carnival since she was Phineas's age. Things always came up and she never had the time and never had anyone to go with either. She smiled maybe she just might partake in the festivities that day.

* * *

><p>"Izzie, Izzie!"<p>

Isabella smiled and said a cheerful, "Whatcha doing?"

"Looking for you," he replied stopping outside of the food booth where Isabella was currently working. It wasn't all that busy at the moment and only a few people were lined up to get pie from one of the other volunteers [Phineas had connections].

"Well you found me…not that difficult though…since you already knew where I was."

He rolled his eyes. "Well you are officially being called off of work, there is someone already waiting to take over and…that Ferris wheel needs someone with a name that begins with I to ride on it."

"Irving," she said. "His name begins with an I."

"Well…I don't think he's here and-"

"Yes, yes he is here, Phin. You seriously think that your personal stalker would miss this? He came by the booth about half an hour ago muttering something about getting a swatch of Ferb's hair."

Phineas laughed. "I'll have to warn Ferb then. So asides from Irving there is one more person with a name that begins with the letter I here and I think she really wants to go on a Ferris wheel."

"Well you are right about that. Working at a food booth that isn't Platypus themed…really isn't all that fun."

"I know, right."

He took her hand and smiled. "Emily, you're okay with manning the booth until Izzie's replacement gets here, right?"

She nodded.

"And you heard the announcement over the walkie talkies about charging for stuff."

She nodded again.

"Don't talk much, do you?"

She shook her head, no.

"Thought so," he said. "My brother doesn't talk much either…though he is working on that at the moment. Ready to go, Isabella?"

"Yep."

"Good then lead on."

Isabella giggled and they walked on, heading towards the looming metal frame across the flied. It could be seen from any point in the park and really was the most popular attraction…besides of course the mini version of their old roller coaster. There was a long line outside of the wheel and they could have easily skipped to the front of line [Since Phineas did literally own it] but decided not to since one of the fun parts of theme parks was the wait…it heightened the experience.

So they joked and laughed at the end of the line, patiently waiting their turn.

* * *

><p>However across the park, Ferb was not having as much fun. He had teamed up with Dallas to run one of the carnival games, whack a mole.<p>

He wanted to get out of that stupid booth and go be with Alice. Phineas had claimed this would be fun but so far…it really just wasn't.

"…so you worried about the contest?" Dallas asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Ferb nodded. "There's a lot of stiff competition…I've read through a few of the entries and-"

"Okay I'm going to stop you there. Looking at the entries is basically setting yourself up for failure. You're going to end up convincing yourself that you are no good and that you should just give up now before you embarrass yourself. That ain't good."

"Then what do you suggest I do, then?"

"Nothing," he replied, with a shrug.

A kid walked up to their booth and handed Dallas a dollar to play. Dallas set the bill into the cash box and nodded to him.

"Take your best shot, kid."

He lined himself up and shot the ball towards one of the cardboard moles. He took a shot and it veered off track and landed on the floor next to the table.

"Take another, you got three of 'em."

"Dallas you don't think I should do anything?"

The kid aimed again and this time hit the middle mole, straight in the mouth…but it didn't fall. Annoyed he shot his last ball and it hit it's mark and still didn't fall.

"Yeah don't worry about it," Dallas said to Ferb.

"This is…this is…rigged or something." The kid protested.

"It is not rigged but for another dollar you can get three more shots and try your luck again?"

His stubborn attitude forced him to hand over another dollar. Dallas smirked and handed him the balls. "Good luck, try to hit a bit harder this time."

"And Ferb. Do not. Worry. About. It. It will just get you stressed out more and more cranky and more…annoying."

The kid had shot the mole twice and it still did not fall.

"This must be rigged!"

"It is not rigged, you have one more ball, make it count."

He backed up a few paces and aimed directly for the mole's face. It tipped a bit backwards before swinging back again. His eyes literally glowed red.

"Another try?" Dallas said, sweetly.

"No, this stupid game is rigged."

"For the last time it is not rigged and…ooh bye!" He called after him while he marched off in a huff.

"Dallas, is this game actually rigged?"

"Of course it is, Brit I put weights behind the moles…have to earn more money for the school right?"

Ferb smiled and rolled his eyes. "You're crazy, that kid looked like he was ready to rip your head off."

He shrugged. "I would've given the same back to him. He smiled and held Ferb's eye for a minute. Besides these games are nearly impossible to win anyways so it's not like I was setting up their hopes for nothing."

"You're still insane."

"Thank- you I do get that a lot."

* * *

><p>"Phineas look! You can see all the way across the park from up here!" Isabella gigged and waved down to the people, who looked like ants from all the way up there. If he had known how much she enjoys Ferris Wheels he would have built her one, a long time ago. He would have to put that back into the notebooks, for her birthday maybe.<p>

"Yeah, they look like ants," he replied.

"Yeah," she said back.

He smiled and placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. She blushed and smiled even bigger and-

The ride suddenly jerked to a complete stop, the car swinging a little with the sudden change in movement. They gripped the bar, until their fingers turned white around their knuckles.

"What just-"

"I don't know…it just stopped."

"Who's manning it?" Isabella asked.

"I'm not sure about his name but I'll shout down to him-"

"P-phineas," she stuttered. The protective bar was very slowly moving upwards.

"What happened!" He yelled down.

No one answered…someone must have noticed that the ride had gone all wonky.

Isabella was not scared of heights and she repeated this fact in her mind every few seconds. She was not scared…no she was terrified. The bar was raising and no one seemed to notice them on the ground...it must be because of how high they were…they couldn't even hear them.

She let go of her death grip on the side of the car and cupped her hands over her mouth to yell down.

It all happened in seconds and Phineas only saw it out of the corner of his eye. The bar had completely raised above his head and he was about to tell Isabella to curl her feet up when- she slipped off.

"Phineas!"

He acted instantly and grabbed her before she could slip any farther. She was held up only by his hand and was slipping fast.

The people on the ground had noticed now and were gathering around the bottom of the Ferris Wheel.

"Don't let go."

"I will never let go," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>And yes I quoted the Titanic in those last lines...Love that movie. <strong>

**Anyways, reviews are pretty awesome you know. Let's me know I'm loved and that people are not upset about me taking so long to update...**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The wheel was shaking. The foundation had not been properly drilled in and it was going to fall, it would fall at any second and they'd all be crushed. The other riders were currently in a state of panic, some trying to climb down but that itself was making the wheel shake even more.

Phineas- with his vast intellect- didn't even detect this. He never would have guessed with all his years of thinking on the spot…that it would fall. He was more worried about the pale white hand in his that was growing slick with sweat with every minute that she hung there.

"P-phineas," she stuttered out. "I-I'm slipping."

Phineas grabbed hold of her arm tighter until his nails were digging into her skin, anything to keep her from falling.

"No...No you're not…someone will be up here…yeah someone will be up here to get us…don't worry."

She nodded, more than a little shaken now. What if someone didn't come up to get them? What if they were left here to hang forever? What if they couldn't hold on that long?

She had never- never before today- seen Phineas so scared. For the first time, that spark was gone from his eyes and that on the spot plan…completely non-existent.

He didn't have a plan. He didn't have a plan…he didn't have a plan. That fact was so frightening that it even had Isabella panicking. No, she couldn't do that. She would get out of this…they both would.

And failure was not an option.

But it wasn't a few minutes later when she found her hand slipping again. She reached up and grabbed his arms with both hands. His grip tightening on the side of the cart, his face was all screwed up in pain. The weight was getting to him…

And hanging for so long was making Isabella a bit dizzy.

The sweat built up between their hands and she couldn't grab on again before she fell. She didn't remember Phineas calling out to her. She didn't remember anything except falling. Her body settled into that state when it knew that it wasn't going to make it.

Her eyes closed and her body went rigid as she plummeted towards the ground.

* * *

><p><em>"...will she be alright?"<em>

_"Her condition's stable," the doctor replied._

_"What the hell does that even mean! Will my Chica be okay?"_

_"We can only hope, Mrs Garcia."_

Those voices were just background noise to him. He hardly heard them and perhaps even chose not to listen. He didn't want to know that Isabella was hopeless. He didn't want to know that they could only hope for her recovery now.

But most of all he tried not to think that this was all his own fault.

_You might as well have thrown her off_, a voice inside his mind taunted.

_Yeah, there's no hope for her now…thanks to you._

He shoved them away and just held onto her hand, even tighter. He wanted to be here when she woke. He wanted to show her that he would never let go and would always be there for her and most importantly, how much he loved her.

"…I love you," he whispered. "Please…please wake up."

* * *

><p>When she fell, she didn't hit the ground. She ended up falling onto a tent and slipping off onto the ground from there. According to the doctors this was even worse than directly hitting the ground. Something to do with the angle of her fall and the pressure in the back of her skull…Phineas found for once that he couldn't follow him.<p>

He was learning this type of thing before most children had figured out how to tie their shoes. He was a genius and yet…he couldn't figure out why Isabella wouldn't wake up. He knew the facts but he was only human.

Sometimes facts didn't matter. Sometimes you just had to hope even if it wasn't scientifically correct.

So he wouldn't let her go.

No matter how little hope there was left for her.

He would never let her go.

* * *

><p>Isabella was caught in a thick haze. The fog seemed to cloud her very mind but something propelled her forward, something stronger than reason. She blinked, but still only saw the dense fog all around her and something else…a warm feeling around her hand…almost as if someone was holding her.<p>

But there wasn't anyone else there.

She alone in the fog but somehow wasn't alone, all at the same time.

She had heard something, just a whisper behind her ear. A whisper so quiet that you wouldn't have heard it if the silence hadn't been so thick…she had heard something just now and it sounded like: I love you.

This made her entire body feel full of warmth and the corners of her lips turned up in a happy smile.

_Dancing bears,_

_Silver wings,_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

The song filled her up, for reasons she didn't understand, she found herself twirling to the soft melody to a song that she had once thought that she had forgotten. Yet here it was again drifting up out of the back of her mind.

Like a memory from a dream.

…I love you…please…please wake up, said that whisper again.

But she was lost.

If she would ever find her way out again…even she didn't know.

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

* * *

><p>People kept telling him that he had to at least go home. Get some rest, that was not sitting upright in a chair. Get some good food that would actually fill him instead of just holding him off. He wasn't very hungry these days.<p>

And most of all a shower, he was beginning to smell and it was not at all pleasant.

But he kept telling them all no.

He wasn't leaving her, now or ever.

People just didn't seem to understand that.

No one understood him these days and he hated it. Why couldn't they understand that he had made a promise to her? He said that he would never let go and he would be letting her down if he wasn't there when she woke up again.

There was no more 'if' in his mind. Isabella was going to wake up and he didn't care how long it would take. He didn't care if he ended up smelling like the inside of a garbage landfill. He was going to be there when Isabella woke up.

But it had already been three days.

With no changes in her heart rate, her condition still remaining stable and…unchanging.

He refused to give up hope.

She couldn't die, she couldn't be gone. That type of thing just didn't happen to regular people…did it?

* * *

><p><strong>As you can tell from this chapter we will be getting a little insight into what Isabella is thinking while she's under. It has been reported that people with head injuries have had vivid dreams while in a coma...they may or may not remember said dreams. Will Isabella remember? We shall soon see. <strong>

**Now I don't have complete proof of what people dream about in that condition or if they dream at all. I read on it before writing and some doctors say yes and others say no. So I just decided to play around with the idea and see what I could come up with. **

**Well with that aside be sure to leave a nice little review telling me that you guys are here and are enjoying the story. It's really amazing when you open up your email and there's a review notice there. Even if it is just: OMG i luv this! **

**It is still so awesome to hear from you...So review and let me know if you like this storyline. I was a bit unsure about it but decided to go through with it anyways...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, I continue to not own anything and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

The fog was still blurring her mind but it was slowly clearing. She found that sometimes she could see something. She never knew what that something was but it was a something, she was sure of this.

Sometimes she swore that she could hear voices, so distant and faded, like her ears had been stuffed with cotton balls. She wanted to unplug her ears so she could hear them completely but she couldn't…no matter what she did she remained this way, only catching a word or two.

_…doctor…love…stable…_

The third one seemed to pop up a lot…she wondered what it meant.

* * *

><p>"Phineas…Phineas…Phineas!"<p>

"What, Ferb," he snapped.

Ferb pushed the defensiveness to the back of his mind. Ever since Isabella's incident- as everyone was calling it- he had grown into a nearly different person and had snapped at Ferb more than once. Still he kept coming back.

To make sure that he was okay, that he had eaten that day and he had gotten more than an hour's sleep the night before…because that was what brothers did and he knew for certain that Phineas would have done the same if it had been him. He owed it to him, with everything that he had ever helped him with.

Soon this would be all over and everything would go back to normal again, even if their definition of normal was different than most sane human beings.

"Phineas, Alice was wondering if you would do the duet. I know you said that you refused to do it without Isabella but…"

"But what? She wouldn't-"

"Yes she would want that, Phineas." Ferb said, seriously. "She would want you to go blow that crowd away and get that trophy for your efforts and you know that."

Phineas nodded, not taking his eyes off of Isabella's pale face. Her eyes were still so firmly shut, he couldn't even think of how many times he had wished for her to open them. He couldn't sing that song without her, it was their song. He couldn't just sing it with someone else…that would be cruel…why couldn't Ferb just understand that?

"I'm not doing it without her," he said.

At any other time he would cry. But now he found that he had cried out all his tears, there wasn't any more left to shed. He was cleaned out dry.

Ferb sighed. "The competition is in two days, Phin let me know if you change your mind."

He nodded. "I will."

There was a silence before Ferb spoke up again. "Did you braid her hair?"

Phineas nodded. "The lady who comes in to wash her every day asked me if I wanted to help with her hair…it was getting kind of messy so I helped her wash it in a portable sink and then we both braided a side."

"It looks great, I think."

Another silence…

"Phineas, get some food into you and get a shower…I'm sure one of the nurses will let you use the shower here and…maybe take a walk…the fresh air will help."

Phineas nodded, but didn't look up.

"And maybe…you could make something for Isabella…for when she wakes up. I think she would like what you were making for her birthday…it's a bit early but she will love it anyway. I'm sure."

Phineas nodded.

When Ferb was making his way to the door he heard Phineas whisper under his breath: "thank-you." He smiled and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Evan ended up being the one to find Sam. Yes, strange but it was how it ended out turning out. He ended up being in the least likely place- the library. He was seated in the very back, pouring over a science textbook.<p>

He was typically a good student but sometimes he got sidetracked and found it hard to focus on the work if he wasn't interested in the subject. However he managed today to get most of his homework done without distractions…until Evan walked in.

He didn't notice her until she had taken a seat across from him.

"Well, isn't this a strange sight?"

His head snapped up and his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Yeah, but I have to keep my marks up."

"Your mother would murder you-"

"And bury my body in the woods," he finished for her.

She smiled, her blue braces shining in the light.

"Has it been a month?" He asked.

She nodded.

"And we can talk now?"

She nodded again.

"Good because this has been killing me. It's great to hear your voice again."

"Same here," she said." …we have so much to talk about don't we?"

"Yes…but thankfully we have enough time since I have finished my homework."

She raised one eyebrow. "Really, I would like proof of this."

He handed her his notebook and she read over it checking each answer.

"You were rushing again…your handwriting's…and you got number 16 wrong."

"Yes, but I am finished though." He pointed out. "Besides I had no clue what 16 was talking about…so it's not my fault….it's the teacher's for not explaining it properly."

She smiled. "Whatever you say, whatever you say. Now, walk with me. We have so much to talk about."

"Yes, yes we do."

* * *

><p>Each and every time she thought that she could pull herself out of it…she ended up being pulled back in even stronger. She found that she couldn't fight it. Whatever 'it' was.<p>

She knew now that she had to go back.

She had heard his voice, he wanted her to go back.

But she didn't know how and with every passing minute she was no closer to figuring it out.

Still that persistent warmth on her hand…she was glad of it. How could she possibly find her way out without it?

Then it was gone.

Just like that, the warmth had disappeared.

She found herself longing for something that she couldn't even explain. She tried to call out, maybe it would come back but she couldn't find her lips.

How was she ever going to get out of here?

* * *

><p>Wendy smoothed out the wrinkles in her new dress. It was a dark navy blue that fell just below her knees. It tied at the waist with a plain white sash. Her hair was tied back in ponytail and curled to add effect.<p>

After all this was her first day in a court room, she had to be presentable.

Her mother had found an amazing lawyer who got them a trail only a month after hiring him and trust me, that was pretty impressive.

But Wendy was nervous.

This would be the first time that she's seen her father since before they came to the Home. What would he be like now? Angry from them running away or maybe sad?

The second was hopeless dreaming and she knew it.

But to be honest…she didn't know what to expect of that day's events. The closest she had had gotten to being in a real court room was watching Legally Blonde…and despite it being an excellent movie she wasn't exactly sure if Elle Wood's knowledge would apply here.

Her father didn't have enough hair to get a perm.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes and sorry for the creators of Legally Blonde for using a reference...I don't own Elle Woods but if I did she would have her own TV series...and would end up being elected president and her dog would be with his boyfriend and Elle would have a little baby Elle and she'd be a professional shopper by the time she was three...<strong>

**And then all would be right in the world. **

**And if you haven't seen the two movies then I suggest getting right on that. There's no way you'd miss it if you saw it in a store...as the case in florescent pink...**

**Anyways I really do love reviews! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone! For all those in my area...who's glad that it's Friday? I know I am..school week felt like it was going on forever...**

**Anyways here is the new chapter and I continue owning nothing and unfortunately never will. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

The fog was lifting and for the first time in what felt like centuries Isabella saw what was beyond that haze. It was a bit strange though, was the world always this…odd? What did odd mean? Was this odd or was it just completely normal?

Isabella didn't have the faintest idea.

It was bright, almost too bright. The white light seemed to come out of nowhere and everywhere at the same time. She blinked. It all faded, into nothing now. All was could see was white which was a nice change from the fog but not good enough.

There was something else.

She was sure of it.

It hadn't always been this dull. Life had once had color, didn't it? It once had shapes and numbers and…people. Why was she so alone? There had to be others. She couldn't just be the only person in…whatever this is.

And what was that name?

It echoed, loud as a siren, all around the white. She reached out her hands, trying to grope around for it. There had to be a source- she just simply hadn't found it yet.

It screamed a name that sounded so familiar and yet so exotic that Isabella couldn't even put her finger on where she knew it from. She knew that she must know it or why else would it be repeating so?

Her mind was screaming: _Phineas._

Where was he?

* * *

><p>Ferb was glad to see him up and walking around. Phineas had showered, changed his clothes and gotten some decent food into himself. Now if only Ferb could convince him to at least sleep in one of the guest rooms so that he wouldn't have to sleep sitting up…<p>

"Hey Phin," he said cheerfully. He sat down next to him in one of those chairs in the waiting room. Phineas seemed a little detached, he didn't even seem to notice the world around him at the moment. He didn't even look towards him when he sat down.

"Hey," he replied back.

Ferb blinked. He seemed so…not Phineas. He had hoped that the idea of a new project would jumpstart him into another creative phase but this…wasn't all what he was expecting.

Phineas are you okay?

"Not having the best time of my life but I suppose I'm better than most people in the world at this exact moment."

"Have you thought about-"

"The show? Yes and I'm not doing it and I already told you that."

"That's actually not what I meant." Phineas's head piped up a little. He didn't smile but he wasn't frowning either…that was a start. "I was talking about that project we discussed and I really think she'll love it when she wakes up…but you'll have to start working soon because knowing Isabella she'll be waking up to see what we're doing today."

Phineas's lips curled a little upwards. "And she'll say: Whatcha doin'?"

Ferb laughed. "Yeah she will."

"Good then. Ferb I know what we're going to do today."

And that green haired British boy had never been happier to hear those words.

* * *

><p>Isabella felt a bit cold and what was that odd feeling in her wrist? It was almost like a pinch but it didn't hurt. It felt cold, something cold was being put into her and it was making her feel…drowsy. Had she not been sleeping before?<p>

She knew that she most definitely was now?

The white all around her had drifted into black, as if she had closed her eyes. She could feel herself drifting but where was she going?

_…what are doing?!_

It was that voice again…where did she know it from?

_Procedure…she's needs…_

What did she need?

She needed to get out of here…that's what she needed. Once again she couldn't find her lips. Did she have lips to begin with? Or was she always just here? Where was here exactly? She found that she couldn't remember.

She was fading fast.

* * *

><p>"Buford…I don't know what to do," she said into a pay phone. "He wanted to talk to me…I couldn't even figure out why he would even want to, you know. Turns out it was the usual, you know: you ruined me…you devil child and blah blah blah…but still it hurts no matter how many times I've heard it."<p>

"I understand, I mean my dad…would get like that all the time. You really just have to take it in stride and remind yourself that you're stronger than that."

She nodded, a tear slipping down her nose.

"I'm just worried, Buford. What if this all doesn't work out? Then we'd be right back where we started and I…I really want to be a normal teenager."

'Wendy, we were never normal." He assured her.

She allowed herself a small smile. "Yeah, yeah I know but you know what I mean. I want to go to Danville high for the second semester and leave all of this behind."

"Same here, same here…we're free to leave whenever we want but mom's just scared. I don't know if she's able to get back on her feet after this."

"Then we'll help her," Wendy said. "We'll all work together to make it all right again."

"Yes, that we will do. When are you coming back?"

"In about an hour, we're in a break now but in about five minutes we go back in. Then we have to come back tomorrow possibly if everything doesn't get resolved today."

She rolled her eyes. "The system doesn't seem all that effective…but it has been working for 200 years so I guess it must work."

Buford laughed. "See you when you get back."

"Yes, see you," she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed. I love hearing from you even if it's just an "OMG that's awesome". <strong>

**It makes me feel all loved. :]**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, greetings. Here's the newest chapter...please enjoy and be sure to leave a nice little review at the end. I continue to own nothing**.

**[On another note I have posted my summer's masterpiece finally. It is a Glee Klaine/Faberry fic so if that's up your alley then please go check it out. I think it's good...but then again who would ever trust my judgement?]**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

It was the day of the competition. The day, after all that time of preparing was finally here. The students were in a frenzy of excitement and mortal terror. Especially the ones who had never performed in front of such a large audience before…there would indeed be an average of 5,000 people watching. That of course including the other teams but there were tickets sold as well…all in all this was huge. Possibly the most important moment of the first term though most were treating it like it was the most important moment of their lives.

And Phineas was not here.

Ferb should not have expected him to come but deep down he had. It hurt and that couldn't be denied. He knew that he wanted to be there when Isabella woke up and all but…he had made a commitment to this team and…it just didn't seem fair. Especially to the pair who had to learn the song in under a week to prepare for this. It didn't seem fair at all.

"He's not coming," he said to Alice.

"I know," she replied. "I never expected him to."

"Doesn't seem fair…to everyone else who prepared for this…they were all counting on him."

She nodded and locked eyes with Ferb. "I think she's going to wake up soon."

He looked at her, puzzlement filling his face to the extent that he didn't have to voice the question for her to answer.

"I overheard the doctors talking about it when I was there today. It was something about her heart rate and how she sometimes moves her lips…they think she's starting to pull out of it."

Ferb frowned, he'd never heard of anything like that before. He decided not to let this go as an excuse for Phineas. He. Should. Be. Here.

Simple as that.

He had grown out of sympathy for him by now. He would be glad when she finally woke up then he could actually talk to him and discuss…well everything that had been going on between them since he got hit with that brick and got together with Isabella.

That talk was long overdue.

* * *

><p>They were to perform first. Ferb had taken his seat, front row among the other parents and friends of the group. The lady next to him was chatting with another woman who sat next to her. He hadn't quite been listening until he heard it…Isabella.<p>

"...it's real horrible what happened to that Isabella girl, isn't it?"

_Don't listen, Ferb…don't listen._ He reminded himself redirecting his attention to the still empty stage.

"Yeah, she was their female lead…so it shouldn't be too hard to beat them then, eh?"

They laughed but Ferb smirked.

He hoped that they would win, just to piss those ladies off even more.

* * *

><p>The project was almost finished. Phineas had been working on it for hours, it was harder without Ferb there to help him, he found. No matter, he would be finished very soon. Maybe Isabella would wake up in time to see it.<p>

He peeked over at her. She was still completely still, her heart meter a stable beeping next to her.

Well a guy could hope, couldn't he?

* * *

><p>He hadn't wanted to come. Besides he wasn't even in the music department so it wasn't like he had to come. He could have pretended that he hadn't known that they were selling tickets and have just stayed at home.<p>

But he hadn't.

Dallas had bought a ticket and had been debating coming for at least an hour now. But now at the very start of the first performance he entered. His school's team was up first, huh he hadn't known that. Good thing he got here in time.

Well fashionably late anyway.

He took a seat in the back row and watched as the show began. A young lady stepped out onstage, a spotlight shined on her and the piano next to her and started to play…a song that Dallas didn't know. It wasn't his type of music but he found himself secretly enjoying it and if you were to say that to anyone Dallas would find you, no joke.

_Weather man said _

_It's gonna snow, _

_By now I should be used to the cold_

_Mid February shouldn't be so scary_

_It was only December I still remember_

_The presence _

_The tree_

_You and me _

* * *

><p>"Wendy?" Buford asked coming to sit next to her. "What happened?"<p>

She looked up at him, her cheeks streaked with tears. He wrapped his arms around her and muttered comforting words in what she recognized as French. She had never thought he knew the language but it was a comfort…in a strange way.

"We lost," she whispered. "Mom didn't have enough proof…they think she just ran out on him or something."

Buford didn't know what to say so he just held her longer while she sobbed into his shoulder. Why was life so unfair?

* * *

><p><em>Your favorite records make me feel better<em>

_Because you sing along with every sound _

_I know you didn't mean to give them to me. _

* * *

><p>She wrote in one of her notebooks again. Her pen simply speeding across the page, not even caring about the ink stains on the side of her hand. Tears mingled with the ink. It wouldn't be readable to most eyes by the time she was done but it didn't matter. She needed to get this all down.<p>

_How am I supposed to change my daughter's life if everything's always being thrown in my face? _She wrote. _We are getting out of here…restraining order or no restraining order…I am not staying here another day._

* * *

><p><em>But you went away<em>

_How dare you? _

_I miss you _

_They say I'll be okay but I'm not going to ever get over you_

* * *

><p>She didn't know what was happening. Why did the smoke seem less thick now? Was she pulling out of whatever this was?<p>

Her hopes were raised for nothing.

She had fallen straight back into it, it gobbling her up once again. Would she ever escape? Where was she escaping from and where did she want to escape to?

Why was she fading again? Hadn't she gotten stronger?

* * *

><p><em>They say I'll be okay, but I'm not going to...ever get over you<em>

* * *

><p>Her ear twitched, much like a dog's, there was a faint noise that soon grew to a bigger racket. The noises flowed together in the most beautiful way that she had ever heard…what was that called again? Something along the lines of…<p>

"Music," she whispered. The words slipped from her lips at last.

Her eyes snapped open.

She was free…she was out of it…but w-where was she?


	25. Chapter 25

**Greetings, how is life? Life's good for me since it's Thanks giving weekend and I have today and Monday off to do whatever it is I please...Which will most likely end up being writing and finishing off my last minute research and outlining for Nanowrimo in November. **

**By the way I'm crazy as i am taking all academic classes, am apart of an after school club thing and may- for the first time- have a social life and...I'm aiming for 75,000...Yes I am insane and am loving it!**

**So by that notion I won't be writing in this little series thing for November. My other story will continue to be posted as it is already completely written. But other than my Nano project I will not be writing anything new. **

**And...that won't be too big of an issue since this story will be finished and up by November anyway. There is one or maybe two chapters left and those will be up before I take my intermission. However I do have a little idea for a spin off that just won't leave me alone so...expect to see that sometime in December. If you don't have me on author alert...PLEASE ADD ME! I have no idea when I'll be posting anything new so...**

**On a completely different note I'd like to extend an early thank- you to everyone whose put up with me since the beginning, I LOVE YOU and I am not joking. You guys help me get better in writing and help me believe that my dream of becoming a professional might actually be achievable.**

**SO THANK YOU AND I CONTINUE TO OWN NOTHING AND NEVER WILL. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

"Alice c-can I speak with you?"

Alice turned around, a bit surprised to see Jessica there. She said goodbye to the people she was talking to and focused on her.

"Of course you can. What is it?"

The blonde took a deep breath, as if this entire conversation was so straining for her and it probably was.

"Alice I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not only ruining your beautiful dress but also for…making you feel so…hurt and low…and you get the picture. I'm not very good with this type of thing so…I hope that you can forgive me…despite how much I really do not deserve it."

She looked down and started playing with her tie.

She blinked. "Uh…of course I forgive you."

Her head snapped up.

"Thank God," she gasped. "I don't know what I would have done if…anyways I'm transferring schools-"

"What?!"

"It's nothing you did…my dad's has been waiting to send me closer to home anyway so I'm going to New York now. They have an excellent performing arts school there and I'm going to make a new start, I think."

Alice smiled. "I think that would be good for you."

"I agree," she said with a nod.

"Good then we part as equals, Alice Thomas."

"As to you Jessica Smith,"she replied.

* * *

><p>The music played around her. It didn't have a designated source she found. It seemed to be playing out of the walls and the ceiling.<p>

"Isabella," he said.

She turned her head and glanced at the boy sitting in the chair beside the bed. He was holding her hand she glanced down at their intertwined fingers.

He smiled. "I told you I would never let go. I had to for a little bit to get your present ready but other than that I've been here this whole time waiting for you to wake up."

He was grinning, so happy with her waking up. She wished that she could be as pleased as him but she was…confused.

So she didn't say a word.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days passed in a bit of a blur for the kids. Isabella was undergoing tests and therapy trying to figure out what exactly had happened and why she wasn't responding. Ever since that little whisper when she first woke up…she has not said a word.<p>

At some points it looks like she is about to speak but suddenly forgets whatever it was that she was going to say. She would listen to Phineas talk, smile and nod when needed but never anything else. She hadn't lost her memory but for some reason…she seems to have gone completely mute.

And she didn't even realize that there was anything wrong herself. She acted as if she had always been this way.

Phineas was grateful for having her back but…gosh he missed her voice! He wanted her to ask him her normal: _Whatcha doin'?_ And…and just be Isabella again. But it never happened.

_"She just went through a very traumatic experience,"_ the doctor said. "_While she was out she must have gotten the idea in her head that speaking would recreate that experience….don't worry young man. She'll be just fine."_

And he knew that she would be…just was a lot to take in and honestly he just wanted things to go back to where they were before. Yes, he wished for once in his life that he could undue an invention.

_Late November_

They had walked away with a second place ribbon and considering all the competition they were up against…that was pretty fantastic and the group starting preparing for the next step that took place just before Christmas holidays. This competition was even bigger and would look even more impressive if they if won and moved on to the nationals [After the holidays]. Since only the top three would move on.

So naturally the entire school was in a complete frenzy.

Not only was the music department preparing for their next competition. But the drama wing was in the mist of rehearsals for their performance of Macbeth, coming to a school theater near you December 18th and 19th for the parents, as the announcements informed them…every single morning [The students were very much convinced that it was a recording]. The dance wing lost their latest competition and would not be moving on but were still prepping for their end of term recital, coming to a school theater near you December 16th and 17th for the parents [Seriously who does the announcements anyway?!]. The artists were prepping for the art gallery, coming to a gymnasium near you December 14th and 15th for the parents [Honestly they couldn't have been a little bit more creative?!]. The best-selling writer's to be were waiting for the results from the first term writing contest and interestingly enough there was no announcement for that [Mental note: integrate head mistress for discrimination against writers…].

Not only this but mid-terms were in a few days and then there was exams in January…and that constant question: why the hell did we transfer here? There's way to much work for the normal human specimen.

Of course none of the students ever regretted the transfer…it was just the stress talking there. Most people were waiting on bated breath for the holidays though and had started a countdown in a few choice places around the school.

But most of all, they couldn't stop talking about that Isabella girl. It was the new lunchtime conversation around the school.

_"Hey did you hear about-"_

_"Of course and her boyfriend didn't even want to come back to school-"_

_"But his parents forced him to-"_

_"It's all really horrible isn't it?"_

Indeed it was and didn't seem to be getting any better. Isabella was now being homeschooled since her mother didn't want to let her Isa out of her sight…ever again. The girl in question accepted this, oddly calmly and wrote down that she would want visits from her friends as often as possible if it was to work.

And she did.

People were coming from all over Danville, bringing her gifts and flowers…lots and lots of flowers. She had never realized just how many friends she really did have and that was enough to bring a smile to her face.

But she still didn't speak.

And Phineas couldn't stop blaming himself for all this.

So he worked late at night trying to unravel the mysteries of string theory and reverse what had happened that day. He often questioned how he had managed this the first time…as he was having so much trouble with it now.

_December_

It had taken her some time to get a flight and plus it was not cheap to fly from Paris to Danville. Being the starving student Candace Flynn was it had taken a couple weeks to save up for her two way flight. She would only be staying one weekend really but she hoped that it was enough. She had been so out of touch from her brother's lives for way too long.

It was time for set it right.

She just hoped she wasn't too late.

She pulled the rented car into the driveway and marched purposely up the walk tucking her ungloved hands into her coat. Her breathing made little puffs of smoke, funny she still found that so amusing.

She knocked on the door. That was also odd this was her home… almost a year ago. Before she got that internship for that fashion house in Paris and-

The door swung open. "Candace sweetheart come in, it's way too cold to be outside."

She ushered her in and shutting the door behind her.

For a moment mother and daughter just stood there, an air of awkwardness until Candace flung her arms around her. Linda was a bit surprised by the gesture but still hugged her back, so pleased to have her daughter back…even if it was only for the weekend.

"It's been way to long, mom…"

"I agree,"she replied. "It's too bad you can't get Christmas off…"

"My boss would have a fit if he knew I was here but I need to talk to him-"

"I know, he's upstairs," she said. "Ferb's off with Alice so he's alone today."

She nodded. "I'll come down in a bit for some powdered hot chocolate okay?"

Linda smiled. "Of course, just please remove your wet boots."

She glanced down, suddenly realizing that she was standing in the middle of her mom's carpet in wet boots.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry." She said, ripping the boots off and setting them on the rack and handing off her coat to her mom.

"I'll be done in a bit," she stated finally before running up those familiar steps.

Phineas was in his room, of course and she could hear him fiddling around with something in there…it sounded like metal…she quickened her pace and opened the door.

Phineas had constructed what looked very similar that time machine in the Danville museum, in the corner of his room. On several whiteboards were complicated equations, he rushed to and from those boards muttering under his breath.

"Phin,"Candace asked.

He stopped in his tracks and noticed Candace for the first time since she arrived.

"C-Candace what you doing here?" His voice shook as he spoke. Candace noted his ruffled appearance, she wondered when was the last time he had gotten a decent amount of sleep.

"I'm here to help, Phin…I want to understand what's going on with you."

He took a deep breath and then began to talk very quickly.

"Isabella is injured and hurt and it's all _my fault._ I shouldn't have tried to make that festival and I shouldn't have asked her to ride on the Ferris wheel with me because everything went downhill from there. She was out of it for so long and I was so worried and everyone else seemed more worried about me then about her. Which I don't understand at all…I promised her I'd never let go and I didn't and I would never.

But now she's awake but won't speak at all and I don't have the slightest idea why! Why won't she come over here and ask me what I'm doing. It's like you never know that you miss something so much until it's gone…and…and I just need her back. So I'm trying to recreate that time machine so I can go back and reverse what happened but I'm missing a vital piece and I can't for the life of me figure out what that piece is! How can I find it if I don't even know what it is? And everyone thinks I've gone mad…even Ferb so he can't help me figure this all out and to top it off…I have no idea why I have no idea what I'm doing and that scares me…Candace it really…does…"

Tears had started rolling down his cheeks and without another word Candace wrapped her arms around him. She didn't say a word. Now wasn't the time for a lecture. Right now he needed to cry and she would help me cry…it was the least that she could do.

* * *

><p>Linda could hear her two children from where she sat at the table, cup of hot chocolate between her fingers. They were talking now, she couldn't hear the exact words but she could still hear them.<p>

Once again she was so glad that her children were so close, even if they didn't act like it sometimes…she knew that deep down they all had that special bond and would always be there for each other.

She took a sip and set it back down on the table and wondered what she would do when they were all completely out of the house.

It was awfully lonely…

* * *

><p>Isabella was quiet, as always now as she wrote down in neat print the answers to the newest math problem. It was so silent. The old Isabella would have music playing while she did her homework.<p>

Sometimes so loud that her mum would yell up the stairs for her to turn it down. She remembered when she would turn it down just one tiny bit, simply to annoy her. She would sing along as well. Most of the time she was much louder than the singer on the CD even.

But the new Isabella found comfort in the silence.

Yes silence kept the noise of the Ferris Wheel falling away and the screams of the other passengers and the desperate look in Phineas's eyes…

Yes, silence was good.

Isabella never did realize how much this logic scared her friends and family.

Phineas would come and go. Stay for a few hours at a time then go again. She enjoyed his visits really but was annoyed whenever he tried to make her talk. Didn't he understand?

Didn't anyone understand?

_I suppose not,_ Isabella thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Alice finally got up the courage and went to go visit Isabella. She had heard many things about the way she was now and to be honest was a little frightened. She could hardly imagine her best friend becoming what they described and really would only believe it if she saw it herself. So she rode her bike down to her house and parked it in the driveway.<p>

She was let up without a fuss but did hear Isabella's mother mutter: "maybe she can get her too talk again…"

Alice wasn't so certain but went up anyways and turned the door knob, scared of what she might see.

It wasn't so menacing, just Isabella sitting on her bed doing her math work, the papers spread all around her as she checked her answers off in a separate booklet. This wouldn't have been frightening if Isabella had looked up and said hello instead of waving to her.

Alice sat timidly on the edge of her bed. "Izzie, I'm a bit worried about you."

Isabella tipped her head sideways.

"This isn't you and you know that. What happened that day is never going to happen again and yes I did do my reading…I know you think that speaking will trigger it but I'm here to tell you that it is not the case."

Isabella shook her head. _No,_ said her eyes.

She sighed. "Phineas thinks that he did this to you, did you know that? He is tearing himself apart believing that he _broke _you."

She shook her head and held up a piece of paper. She had written: _I AM NOT BROKEN._

"Bad word choice…sorry but it's true he thinks he hurt you and do you know how that makes him feel? He loves you so much and just wants what is best for you."

Tears formed around her eyes but she angrily wiped them away and scribbled down on another piece of paper: _GO AWAY._

"I tried," she replied. "You can't say I didn't."

She stood and walked to the door, Isabella returning to her homework right away, Alice turned and glanced back.

She angrily whispered, "and when you figure out where my best friend went…please do let me know because she's not here and I'm worried."

With that the door slammed. Isabella watched out the window as she rode her bike down the road. She shook her head and went back to her homework.

* * *

><p>Wendy was both terrified and ecstatic. They were moving into their new house today! It wasn't much really and they didn't have most of their old things and it was never going to be the same, really. Thank heavens for that one.<p>

After she had packed up everything the Home was giving them [Mostly clothes and some toys plus some cheap furniture], she went downstairs and located Buford, sitting at the counter eating a peanut butter and banana sandwich.

"Buford," she asked, "come help us move in today?"

He smiled and said, "of course wouldn't miss it."

She had smiled, at least she had Buford. After everything had been pulled out from under her she still had him and would always. They connected on a level that most people would believe was way too intense for a couple of teenagers…so they would simply always be together even if they end up going their separate ways later on in life. They would always have this and would always have helping Wendy move into her new house.

So they set off, hand in hand brining along an iPod for music and they helped unpack and get organized. As they did a light snow started falling outside the windows and they were reminded how close it was to Christmas.

So they sang carols and went out for hot chocolate. Wendy however didn't notice the man walking down her street, clothed in a thick black jacket with a beer burrowed in the oversized pocket.

* * *

><p>"It was in, it was finally in!" Ferb opened the envelope greedily not even caring how ridiculous he must look as he was opening it in the dining hall.<p>

Kat looked up from her writing just in time to read it before he did. Her eyes widened and she glanced around the table, telling what was about to happen with her eyes. Her friends understood right away and prepared their responses before Ferb had even finished the first paragraph.

He read:

_Dear Mr Fletcher, _

_We thank you kindly for your submission. It was very much enjoyed and we highly encourage you to enter again next term. You have not placed in the top ten and thus do not receive a cash prize though we enjoyed the story very much. We encourage you to take more of a risk next time. _

_You placed 13__th_

Ferb smiled and that made the entire table confused. He simply glanced up and said, "well I'll have to try something different next term then."

Alice grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Lucky thirteen," she whispered.

"Good job, bro," Phineas said from across the table.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

Maybe he and Phineas were on the same page now after all. He didn't blame himself for what happened to Izzie anymore well…not out loud at least. Ferb knew that deep down he still blamed himself for it and always would. That would never change.

Alice turned to Kat and asked, "so where'd you place anyhow?"

"Um…I…uh…"

"It is okay, I won't be hurt if you placed higher than me." Ferb assured her.

She sighed. "Fine, I ended up placing 7th which is an improvement from last year's 10th right? Though I heard this morning that that Dallas kid placed first! I mean this is his first year…he shouldn't be allowed to place that high."

Ferb said sullenly, "he deserved it. He_ really_ did."

Phineas smirked. "And we're back to the sullen comments. Some things never change."


	26. Epilogue

**Yes you did read the title right...my friends this is the final update. Don't worry, I'll leave sobbing author's note until the end. But thank- you in advance to that. I do love all of you and hope that you enjoy the finale [Notes on what's going to happen now will be in author's note]. **

**I do believe we've covered this but I will say it again. I don't and never will own anything and am not making money off of this in anyway shape or form. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

And so time passed, slowly and painfully as it normally did.

The kids performed well in their competition and earned themselves a good second place which guaranteed them a place for nationals. Phineas was awarded with a standing ovation at that competition for his solo performance with Alice backing him up on the cello.

Isabella attended the performance and sat near the back. She was not used to the amount of noise since her home had been so quiet lately…she found that she enjoyed it, oddly enough. She started playing classical music on low when she did her math homework now. Her mother saw this as a fantastic improvement and for the first time believed that she had not lost her Isa after all.

Alice didn't forgive Isabella for what she did, for a good long time. She never did understand what was going on in her mind during that time. That time when she had stopped talking. Despite her constant trying, she just could never understand.

This frustrated her, of course but she got through it and found herself buying her best friend a gift for Hanukkah, a holiday that she didn't understand but was going with it anyway. She purchased her a pair of plain silver hoop earrings and bedazzled them in the true Alice Thomas fashion. She was very proud of her end product, in a whole however was still nervous about handing them to the young girl.

This disagreement had blown a huge hole in their friendship that really couldn't ever be mended…not really. Still Isabella smiled upon receiving it and didn't bother telling her that it was late.

They just hugged and went back to be being friends in an odd unfamiliar silence.

* * *

><p>Wendy moved into her new house. A very small two bedroom, one bathroom, two storey farmhouse…it was cute and had plenty of room for creativity. Her mother and her spent most of the holidays finding bargains in decorations and random things usually. Once they found a really tacky plastic roaster painted in strangely amazing detail. This became their centre piece in the middle of the floor for their makeshift Christmas dinner. A dinner that Buford and his mother were invited to. They sat around their roaster and ate a tiny 10 pound turkey and mashed potatoes. They laughed and talked about everything, even the events that foretold this strange meetings [Some people might call it pathetic] and in spirit agreed that perhaps that after everything those four people have been through…that this simple happiness had been planned in some strange other godly way.<p>

Despite their living conditions they laughed and smiled. Despite having no idea what was going to happen tomorrow. They choose to live in the moment and not think of the fact that the heater wasn't turned on yet.

Buford's mother realized then how much her son needed more than the Home and agreed to enroll him for the next semester at Danville High. Of course they were both nervous as hell about going back into it but they knew that they would be going in, holding hands.

Yes some events just tie people together.

* * *

><p>Sam and Evan went ice skating for their first date. Sam couldn't skate for the life of him and kept falling on his butt. Evan found this hilarious and never helped him right away. She was far too busy laughing to lend a hand.<p>

He insisted that he had never been skating before so it wasn't far that she was making fun of him when she was an 'expert' as he put it.

Evan hadn't gone skating for two years.

But still she took his hand and helped him move forward without falling on his butt [To much]. He enjoyed it despite the jests from the other male skaters. He ignored them, he was with Evan and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Phineas threw the greatest Christmas party ever, complete with decorations and a remake of the Santa Clause pit stop. Everyone in the neighborhood showed up and enjoyed the spirit of the holiday together. They partied until twe- ten O'clock. They may be teenagers but Linda wasn't going to let them stay up till all hours…no way.<p>

An invitation had been extended to Isabella of course, even though the new Isabella didn't like parties. No one expected her to show up but she did anyway.

Phineas had never smiled wider as when he did the second she walked through the front door. She was dressed in a beautiful figure fitting red dress that made her look even more stunning than usual. He tried not to bombard her and just talked quietly with her in a corner away from all the noise. However he truly couldn't help himself when the next slow song came on [Later it would be figured out that Ferb was behind this].

They swayed slowly ignoring the 'awes' and the 'how sweet' comments made from the other party goers and just danced. Phineas didn't think that he had ever been more in love than in that moment.

Then she leaned in and whispered in his ear: "Merry Christmas."

**The End [For now]**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay beginning long sob story now. <strong>

**Thank-you all for sticking around even when I didn't keep to a regular updating schedule and when I break you heart with my plot lines...sorry about that. I can never keep things pleasant for long, you see. I love you all really and am not lying. I love every single follower of this story even the ones that don't review or add this to their favorites list! I know you're there [That is not stalker-ish at all, no] and am glad that you are because it inspires me to continue with this story even when it just wasn't speaking to me and I just felt like giving up on it. Every single one of you helped me get through that...time and time again. So overall thanks and kisses all around. **

**So...bye and... happy early Halloween!**


End file.
